


The Contract

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: 2014 NCIS Big Bang, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Big Bang Challenge, Captivity, College, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Spanking, Violence, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Tony DiNozzo had just graduated from High School and was giving thought to planning his future. Until his father is forced to sign custody of Tony over to a friend, Arthur Wellington, in payment of his gambling debts. After being kept as a personal consort for a time, Tony is finally released and chooses a career in Law Enforcement. Things are going good until Wellington shows up at NCIS one day, intending to enforce the contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Non-con, bondage, physical violence/abuse, graphic sexual content. Very Tony-centric story, most of it takes place before NCIS.
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the 2014 NCIS Big Bang at Live Journal (ncis_bang)
> 
> Much gratitude to naemi for her beta services. The story is far more polished (and makes much more sense *G*) thanks to her help. Any remaining mistakes are my own as I definitely muddled about with the story after she's seen it and don't always follow good advice as it is presented.
> 
> Many thanks to Ibrahil for the amazing artwork!  
>  **[View all the artwork and leave feedback for the artist here](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/153866.html)**.

Looking up, Tony couldn’t believe his eyes. The color faded from his face as he recognized the two men standing before him as Arthur Wellington and his body guard, Hector. He couldn’t imagine what had brought the pair to NCIS headquarters after all this time. He hadn’t seen them, or even thought about them, in years. They were from a chapter of his life he had hoped would never resurface.

“DiNozzo, what’s wrong?” asked Gibbs, still sitting at his desk.

“It’s nothing, Boss. I’ll be going out to lunch with some old friends. I guess I forgot they were coming in town today. I’ll check in later.”

“Yeah, okay.” Gibbs didn’t like how Tony’s demeanor had changed the moment he saw the two men. Despite the terrible feeling in his gut, Gibbs watched Tony leave with his guests, walking away and disappearing into the elevator. Looking down, he saw the time was eleven twenty-one. He fully intended to call Tony in one hour and demand that he return to the office. Should he wait an hour? His gut was churning. He’d make the call in forty minutes.

_Several years earlier…_

On a Sunday night in early June, Anthony DiNozzo Senior was with a small group of friends playing poker at the grand estate of Arthur Wellington. Their host came from old money. His family had been boat builders for over a century. Wellington had been a stock broker for thirty years before taking over the family business. There were three other men in attendance, plus servants who kept the men plied with freshly prepared food and their beverage of preference.

In front of the gated mansion, was the security guard, George Mason, who doubled as the valet. He had been working for Wellington through three homes and five wives. Knowing how his boss relished his privacy, Mason kept a sharp watch on the front gate while the men played cards, smoked cigars and drank expensive booze inside. Two of the guests had their own chauffeurs who stood at a side lot next to their bosses’ cars, glad it wasn’t raining this evening. Mason kept an eye on them, too.

Inside, the men were laughing and telling tall tales as they played. Wellington was obviously the huge winner for the night, although the men all knew that could change with a single hand. DiNozzo was counting on that. He’d been losing all night. A couple of the men fidgeted with their chips or tapped their cards on an edge to straighten them. Ice cubs rattled against glasses when the liquor was drained. Servants were quick to refill the drinks before being asked.

“I’m feeling lucky on this hand,” said DiNozzo as he tossed in a few more chips. 

“It’s about time. You’re long overdue for a win.” Douglas closed his hand, effectively dropping out by tossing his cards on the table.

The other two players both added a few chips before dropping out a couple rounds later.

“It’s time for my ship to come in,” announced DiNozzo smugly as he displayed his hand, smiling broadly.

Wellington spoke with confidence, “I’m afraid that ship has sailed without you, my old friend.”

DiNozzo’s mouth dropped open as he saw that his host had beaten him yet again. Shaking his head, he swirled the expensive brandy in the glass, watching the amber liquid before drinking it. “I guess it’s just not my night.”

Wellington chuckled as he drew the pile of chips closer to him. “I’m willing to float you a loan, if you’d like to continue playing.”

“That’s mighty kind of you.” 

Certain he could win back at least some of his losses, DiNozzo agreed. After managing to win a couple small pots, he was completely out of chips by the end of the night.

As the evening drew to a close, the men wrapped up their business discussions on their way to the door. The household servants sorted out the coats and held them for the guests.

Placing a hand on DiNozzo’s shoulder, Wellington held him back. “You’re into me for a lot of money, Tony,” he said softly.

Brushing it off, DiNozzo settled into his jacket. “It’s nothing, Arthur. You know I’m good for it.”

“I know you’re broke.”

The smile dropped from DiNozzo’s face for a moment, before he regained his composure. “I have a couple big deals in the works. I will get you your money,” he assured his friend.

“What if your deals go the way of your card playing tonight?”

“The deals are good. Trust me.”

“Tony, we’ve been friends a long time. You’ve had a lot of ups and downs. I’ll give you until Friday to get the funds.”

“Come on, Arthur, you know how deals go. It could be months before they close.”

“That is not my problem. I am not a bank. Perhaps you should visit one of those. Oh, wait a minute, could it be you’re already mortgaged up to your eyeballs?”

“How dare you!” seethed DiNozzo. “You know it takes money to make money. My funds are merely invested.”

“I’ll see you at the end of the week.”

 

 

On Friday, DiNozzo made sure he had business appointments all day. Taking his time, he ate dinner out, then spent hours at a night club before heading home. Approaching his house slowly, with the headlights off, he made sure there were no other cars in his driveway when he arrived home. As he went to bed, he breathed a sigh of relief. Wellington usually was on top of everything. Perhaps he was bluffing about collecting his debt at the end of the week.

Half past noon the next day, DiNozzo was still sleeping in when his butler entered the room and began lifting the shades.

“I’m sleeping in today,” he mumbled as he rolled over.

“You have guests waiting for you, Sir.”

“Guests?”

“Yes, Sir. They said they have a business appointment with you. It is Arthur Wellington and his associates.

DiNozzo arose with a groan. Since his butler had already said he was there, he knew there was no avoiding the situation. “Tell them I will be down shortly.”

A few minutes later, he found Wellington waiting for him in the foyer with two other men at his side. One had a briefcase and the other was obviously muscle.

Wellington smiled as he offered his hand to DiNozzo. “Good morning, Tony. You remember Liam Kowalewski, my attorney?”

In spite of thinking he may need to fire his butler, DiNozzo smiled. “Let’s step into my study to discuss our business, gentlemen.”

All three guests followed DiNozzo down a long hallway to a room richly decorated in dark woods with a large desk next to the windows. 

“I don’t see why you brought your attorney or his _assistant_ ,” said DiNozzo, pouring scotch into two glasses as the attorney declined. DiNozzo never offered booze to hired muscle or bodyguards. A few months ago, he’d asked for the empty bottle at a friend’s house, extolling its beauty in color and design. Once he’d brought it home, he’d filled it with a much less expensive brand. So far, no one had called him on it.

“We have business. I told you on Sunday, I know you’re broke. You’re into me for over a million dollars.”

“I work multi-million, if not multi _billion_ dollar deals. You will get your money, I assure you.”

“Things have not been going well for you, Tony. I know everything you own is mortgaged. That old butler, is he the last of your staff?”

“No.”

“I can tell by looking at this place that it hasn’t been properly cleaned or maintained for months.”

“My maintenance crew and maids quit a few weeks ago. I haven’t had time to do the interviews to replace them.”

“Your butler is in his seventies, as is his wife who serves as your cook. You allow them to live here as compensation for the work they do. I also heard you have a college kid living here doing landscaping and cleaning the pool for the summer.”

“And I’ll hire a couple maids and a maintenance man when I have the time to conduct thorough interviews. I’m a busy man. I just haven’t had the time.”

“Or the money to pay them.”

“That is really none of your business. What is your point, Arthur?”

“You owe me a lot of money and you have none.”

“What do you want?”

Wellington nodded to his attorney. “You do have one thing of value left. Sign him over and I’ll clear your debt.”

Taking the papers from the attorney, DiNozzo made his way over to his desk to retrieve his reading glasses. “Are you insane? I’m not going to give you my son to relieve a debt.”

“But you are. He’s all you have left to bargain with.”

Standing suddenly, DiNozzo felt the blood rush into his face. “Get the hell out of here,” he yelled.

Wellington nodded to the bodyguard, who went to the door, locked it and stood in front of it.

“I’ll leave after you sign the documents.”

“You’re blackmailing me? With what?”

“I’m making you an offer you can’t refuse. When one of your big deals finally comes through, we can talk about clearing the debt and the interest. After we strike a deal, then Junior can come home to you.”

“What do you want my kid for?”

“The same thing you use him for. Closing business deals. He is a great little cock sucker, I will give you that. Is his backdoor still virginal?”

DiNozzo seethed. He had pounded it in to Junior’s head to keep his ass tight. He thought he may need it if he fell into financial despair. “You want to fuck my kid? Is that it?”

“Sign the papers, Tony. You don’t have a choice. Your kid is coming with me whether you’re breathing or not. I will get my due.”

“The summer only, then he comes back home.”

“He’s mine until you pay back the debt. I could get a piece of ass on the street for fifty bucks. It’ll take Junior more than the summer to work off your debt.”

“Take the pool boy.”

“He’s not yours to give. Stop stalling. Sign the papers, Tony. There is no other way.”

DiNozzo made a point to read through the papers. By signing, he was giving legal guardianship of his minor son over to Wellington. “What should I tell people?”

“No one needs to know of our business deal. Tell them Junior is interning with me for the summer. If you fail to compensate me for the loan and interest, you can tell them he’s decided to work for me as my personal assistant.”

A few seconds later, the contract was signed. The papers had been pre-signed by supposed witnesses. Kowalewski notarized the deal. Wellington offered his hand, which DiNozzo declined to shake.

“Where is my boy?”

“Out by the pool.”

Unable to face his son, DiNozzo remained in his study. After gulping a glass of Scotch down, he poured another and watched out the window at his son lying on a lounge beside the pool. He was a handsome kid. DiNozzo had sent him to a hooker for his thirteenth birthday to be trained in the art of giving hand jobs and blow jobs. He knew he had just lost an important key in closing his business deals. Perhaps the pool boy would stay on and fill the void?


	2. Chapter Two

Tony swam several laps as he did on most mornings when he was home and off from school. Afterward, he dried off and settled onto a lounge beside the pool. His father hadn’t showed up for his graduation, so he hadn’t bothered to tell him he’d won a full scholarship for Ohio State University through the Sports program.

Despite hearing the footsteps approaching, Tony didn’t look up. It was likely the butler bringing him something cold and refreshing to drink, the cook bringing him a snack or the pool boy coming out to clean up the area. Tony hoped it was the pool boy. At least he had a body worth watching.

“Tony, how have you been?”

Looking up when he heard the voice, Tony recognized the man as Arthur Wellington, a friend of his father’s. He remembered giving the man a few blow jobs over the years.

“Mr. Wellington, it’s nice to see you again,” he said as he pushed himself off of the lounge and walked over to shake the man’s hand.

While their hands were still clasped, the bodyguard grabbed Tony’s arms.

“Hey now, you’re going to leave bruises!” Glancing over to Wellington, he added, “This one’s a little overly jealous, even for a bodyguard.”

“Don’t mind him. He’ll be your escort.”

“Escort?”

“Yes, Tony. Your father and I have discussed your options for the summer. We decided you will serve as my personal assistant and perhaps learn a thing or two about my business.”

“What?”

“He signed the papers.”

“What papers?”

“As of today, I am your legal guardian,” divulged Wellington as Kowalewski showed the contract to Tony.

Struggling, Tony tried to escape the muscle man’s grasp, but was unable to. “I turn eighteen in July.”

“Well, until then, I am your legal guardian and you will be coming with me.” Leaning in close, Wellington’s lips brushed against Tony’s ear. “You know your father is broke, right? He wants you to live a good life while he gets things sorted out. He doesn’t want you to worry about him or lack of the money.”

Tony gulped deeply. He had suspected his father lived beyond his means. Apparently he was right.

“I am doing very well. I have an apartment all set up for you. We will conduct our business there.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Do you want to pack some clothes or something?”

“Sure. On second thought, thank you for your kind offer, but I think I will stay here for the summer.”

As he nodded to the man holding Tony, Wellington ordered, “Release him. Escort him to his room and help him down with the bags. I want to be out of here in fifteen minutes.”

“You can’t make me go with you.”

“This contract says I can. As your legal guardian, I say where you will go. If you would like to run upstairs and pack a few things, that’s fine. If not, we can leave right now. I will buy you whatever you need.”

“Mighty generous of you.”

“Let’s go. Now!”

There was no escaping the seriousness of the man’s tone. It was clear Tony didn’t have a choice in the matter. “Mr. Wellington, Sir, I would like to pack a few things.”

“You have ten minutes.”

Wellington nodded and motioned for the bodyguard to accompany the boy.

Taking the back stairs two at a time, Tony made it to his room quickly, pulled out his two suitcases and began filling them. Since he’d recently returned from boarding school, it didn’t take long for him to gather his things. Before leaving, he took a look around the room. He grabbed a photo of his mother from the nightstand and his gym bag, then followed the other man back downstairs to the waiting limousine. His father was nowhere in sight. That was typical of Senior.

Wellington sat beside Tony in the back of the limousine. “Would you care for a drink, Tony?” he asked as he poured himself a scotch.

“I’m not old enough to drink.”

Wellington tapped the glass with one of his expensive rings and smiled. “I won’t tell anybody if you don’t. You will find your apartment to be quite well stocked.”

Tony stared out the darkened window. He didn’t really want to know what sort of deal this man had made with his father, but he could guess. 

Wellington scooted closer to the boy, settling a hand on his knee. “I am looking forward to our time together,” he said as he moved his hand closer to Tony’s crotch. “Have you ever been with a man?”

An icy chill swept through Tony’s body as he attempted to push Wellington’s hand away. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Have you had a cock up your ass?”

Tony was too stunned to answer. He scooted as far away from Wellington as was possible. His eyes fell to the window, wondering if there was any chance he could get it open and jump out.

Wellington moved even closer leaning across Tony. His breath smelled of alcohol. Tony pressed himself as deeply into the seat as he could. Wellington laughed, his breath close enough to be felt on Tony’s cheek. 

“I’m hoping you’re a virgin. I’ve had my eyes on you for a long time, watching you grow up. I know you’re a great little cock sucker. You’re father always said your ass was off limits. Don’t think he wasn’t asked before. Many times, I am certain.” Wellington licked along Tony’s jawline up, then up to his temple. “I’ve wanted your virgin ass for years. I had a feeling Senior was trying to keep you pure in that respect up until your eighteenth birthday. After that I was afraid you might leave or maybe you’d allow someone to take you. I couldn’t take the chance. I had to get you before you turned eighteen. Has someone had you already? You can answer the question, or take off your pants so I can check you myself.”

Squirming in his seat, Tony felt suffocated. “No.”

“No? No what?”

“I’ve never been fucked in the ass before.”

“Good,” Wellington said cheerily as he slapped Tony’s knee. “Have you slept with a girl?”

“Yeah. A few.”

“I figured you would take after Senior. He is quite a charmer with the ladies. You’re a good looking kid, Tony. I’m glad I will be your first. We’ll go slowly in the beginning,” promised Wellington as he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.

Tony turned away, staring out of the window to avoid having to look at Wellington. Closing his eyes, he tried to wish the whole trip, and Wellington, away. After counting silently to one hundred, he opened his eyes and saw that nothing had changed.

Several minutes later, the limousine pulled up to an apartment building. The bodyguard got out of the vehicle first, then opened the rear door for the passengers.

Wellington nodded to the trunk, “Bring up his things.” Wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders, he guided him through the front door to the elevator. “I hope you like the apartment.”

Tony didn’t answer. His mind was still trying to think of ways to escape.

As if he already knew what Tony was thinking, Wellington noted, “I own the building, so don’t try anything stupid.”

“Like what?”

“Like pounding on the floor or walls. The apartment below yours is used for storage. The one next to you belongs to my bodyguard and he reports directly to me. Everything.”

“Good to know,” said Tony as he rolled his eyes. A moment later, he felt a hard slap across his face.

“You will not disrespect me. Clear?”

Hanging his head in defeat, Tony nodded.

“You will respond to me verbally. And, you may call me, Sir.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.”

When they got off at the tenth floor, Wellington directed Tony to the far end of the hall, then dug out a key and opened the door. The first thing Tony noticed was that the door lock was keyed on both sides. It was immediately clear to him that Wellington could lock him inside the apartment.

“Isn’t this nice?” asked Wellington, his hand gesturing broadly.

Tony took in the lavish apartment. There was a kitchen and dining room, a living room with a large television and a VCR. The furniture was expensive, glossy dark wood and leather. The built in bookcases were full of books. There were shelves of video tapes near the television. Tony wandered over to read the titles. Most were war movies and a few westerns.

“If there are others you would like, just make out a list. Your kitchen is stocked with food and liquor. You can drink as much as you like. You won’t be driving anywhere.”

“Not even to your office?”

“No, there’s no need for you to be at the office.”

“I thought I was going to be your assistant.”

“Sure, but you can do that from here. Come on, your bedroom is down the hall.”

The bodyguard came in behind them, carrying Tony’s luggage. There was a chair next to a lamp, two dressers and a large walk-in closet. Much to Tony’s relief, there was only a single bed in the room. He hoped that meant Wellington wasn’t planning on staying over. 

“No television in bed?”

“You’re the only one here. There’s a magnificent big screen in the living room for you to watch whenever you’d like. It is the finest, largest set available.”

As they were walking back to the main room, Tony noticed the bathroom and the closed door across the hall from it. “What’s in there?”

Wellington smiled. “All in due time, my boy.”

“Where’s the phone?”

“Who would you call?”

“I don’t know. You?”

“There is no need for you to call me. I will call on you when I want to. If I’m out of town, Hector will check in on you.”

“Hector?”

“My bodyguard. You may make a grocery list and he will make sure to keep you stocked with food.”

“I like pizza. If I had a phone, I could call a pizza delivery place.”

“Not now. Maybe if you behave, we can talk about adding privileges. Until you prove to me you can behave yourself, you will have limited privileges.”

“So, you’re going to lock me up inside here? Like a prison?”

Willington grinned. “Think of it more like an ivory tower. You can watch all the television or movies you would like. You can stay up as late as you like. There are plenty of books to keep you busy. You can eat and drink whatever you like. I think it’s a pretty nice set up.”

“I like to stay active. Can I go out for a jog or a swim?”

“Not yet. Perhaps later on. Hector? Have a treadmill delivered so Tony can get some exercise.”

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Wellington.”

“See, Tony? All you have to do is ask and I will take care of you. In return, you will take care of me. Let’s watch a movie together, okay?”

Tony shrugged. “Sure.”

Wellington allowed Tony to search through the collected titles and choose a movie to watch. He chose _The Great Escape_. Knowing he couldn’t tunnel his way out of the apartment, he thought a movie on Houdini might be more apropos. 

“There is soda and popcorn, if you want anything,” offered Wellington as he sat down on the sofa.

After putting the movie in, Tony went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator, pausing to see what else was available to him. “Would you like anything, Mr. Wellington?” he asked.

“Sure, bring me a beer. And you may call me either Sir or Master when we’re in the apartment.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes again, but with his head in the refrigerator, Wellington would never know. Before returning to the couch, Tony opened both beverages. Soon the pair settled beside each other, watching the movie. 

Two hours later, the door opened. Hector entered, followed by two men carrying a treadmill.

“Set it up in the bedroom,” Wellington called as he waved down the hallway.

Tony watched as the three men worked their way across the apartment. A few minutes later, they returned. Hector paused beside the couch.

“There’s a manual. We left it with the machine.”

“Thank you, Hector,” said Wellington. “You may have the rest of the day off.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Hector made a slight bowing nod with his head before leaving the apartment. Tony heard the click of the deadbolt being locked.

Wellington had his arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Hector has a key. He has been fully authorized to come in and check on you at any time. If you give him any trouble, I will know about it. Immediately. And then I would have to punish you. Understand?”

Tony nodded quickly.

Wellington moved his hand to the back of Tony’s neck and squeezed hard. Tony winced, but made no attempt to shake the man’s hold. “You are to respond to me verbally.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

The moment Wellington released his grasp, Tony swallowed deeply and reached for his soda. He wondered what his odds would be of knocking Wellington out and grabbing the key from him. Probably not good.

“The treadmill was a gift. It’s time you learn to thank me for your gifts.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Taking hold of Tony’s arm, Wellington maneuvered him off of the couch. “Kneel,” he commanded as he spread his legs. “I know you’ve had experience with this. The other things we will work on.”

Tony sighed heavily, which earned a hard slap across the face from Wellington.

“You belong to me, boy. You will do as you’re told. If you hesitate, you will be punished. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Palming the back of Tony’s head, Wellington directed him closer to his cock. “Do it. Now.”

Nervousness caused Tony’s hands to shake as he reached for Wellington’s pants. Mentally, he was kicking himself. He’d done this hundreds and perhaps even thousands of time. It started at his own home, helping his dad close business deals. Then his father began taking him to the office. Sometimes he was asked to perform at the office, in a car, a yacht and even in an airplane. This was different. He had never been sent away where his father wasn’t close by. His father had promised to always be there to protect him in case someone got out of hand.

Wellington relaxed into the couch, watching Tony’s every move in unbuckling the leather belt, unbuttoning the top button and sliding the zipper down.

“Faster, boy.”

Wellington stood up for a minute, allowing Tony to pull his pants to the floor, pooling around his ankles. When he sat back down, he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder and drew him close.

“I hope you enjoy this. You’re going to being doing it a lot from now on. I might even allow you to blow a few business associates. But I will tell you this, your ass belongs to me. My cock is the only one that gets that pleasure. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He’d done this so often in the past. His thoughts became filled with memories of blowing Wellington before, but this felt different. It wasn’t for his father to close a business deal, it was just because the man wanted it. It was a difficult concept for Tony to wrap his thoughts around.

“Stop stalling, boy. Get to it.”

Tony made sure not to allow his teeth to touch Wellington’s skin. He was certain that would be cause for punishment. Wellington knew he was experienced enough to give a decent blow job.

Holding the base of his captor’s cock firmly, Tony took the head into his mouth. At first he pressed his tongue against the slit at the end, then lapped around the full head. Pulling back, he licked the cock from base to tip then took it into his mouth once more. It was already hard, so he knew it wasn’t going to take too long.

As he sucked the head of the cock, he used one hand to stroke the base and his other hand to massage Wellington’s balls. The man was well endowed, making Tony wonder what it would be like to have the cock rammed up his ass. He’d had people ask before, but he’d listened to his father and never allowed anyone the opportunity. Soon he would know. It would only be a matter of time.

“Stop your day dreaming, boy,” warned Wellington.

Pulling back, Tony spent a few minutes just pumping the full length of the cock with his hand, until Wellington placed a palm at the back of his head, driving his mouth back toward the cock.

“Suck it. Make me come hard.”

Tony began pumping the cock faster and took it deeper into his mouth while he ran his tongue along the bottom. It wasn’t much longer before Wellington came.

“Swallow it,” demanded Wellington, his hand still on Tony’s head. “Take it all,” he gasped as the last waves of the climax took over his body.

Tony closed his eyes. He didn’t like being watched as he was swallowing another man’s semen. When the pulsing spurts stopped, he allowed the cock to slip from his mouth and looked up at Wellington. The man was spent and lolling back against the couch.

“Sir?”

Wellington patted the cushion beside him. “Sit. I hope you enjoyed that. We will be doing it a lot.”

Taking up his seat beside Wellington, Tony ventured to ask, “When are we going to do the other thing?”

“Anxious?”

“Curious. I’ve never done it before.”

“I’m glad. There’s no need to worry. I’ve had plenty of virgins before. Both men and women. I’ve wanted you for a long time, Tony. As long as you take care of me, I will be sure to take care of you. Yours will be a life of luxury. You won’t have to work a day in your life.”

“Just be your fuck toy.”

“Yes. I hope you will enjoy our sessions. I know I will.”

Leaning over, Wellington kissed Tony, shifting the pair until Tony was lying beneath him. “I’m not into vanilla sex. I like to experiment with all sorts of flavors. I enjoy watching. If you want to fuck someone else, that won’t be a problem as long as I get to watch. There won’t be many rules.”

“My ass belongs to you and yours is the only cock allowed.”

“True. And you can’t say no. You will perform anything and everything that is asked of you. I know your father used you to close business deals. I may find that a useful tactic as well. How many cocks have you sucked in a single night?”

“I don’t remember.”

“I remember the side rooms in his office or at the house where certain guests would disappear. I remember the first time I was allowed the pleasure. I’ve seen a lot of men going into those rooms on some nights.”

“Really, Sir, I never counted. I just did whatever my dad told me to do. If he told me to suck a cock, I sucked it.”

“Someday I may have a party and then we can count. You’ll be like a submarine by the end of the night, full of semen. I’d like to see you covered in the stuff. Maybe we’ll have a night where you can suck a bunch of cocks, but I won’t allow you to swallow. I’ll have everyone shoot their wad all over your chest until you’re dripping. How does that sound?”

“Interesting,” Tony replied, cringing inwardly at the thought of having to service a string of Wellington’s business associates. What if the group included his own father?

“I’ve also given Hector permission to fuck your mouth. He serves me well and he lives next door. The intercom by the door calls over to Hector’s apartment. There’s another one in your bedroom. You can use it if you need something. If you want to order pizza or anything, you can let him know.”

“What if I get hurt and need emergency service?”

“There’s an emergency button in the intercom. It alerts my security team at the office, so you can buzz them any time you truly need help. Just make sure it is actually an emergency. If you misuse that system, I will have to punish you.”

Tony didn’t even want to think about the ways in which Wellington would punish him.


	3. Chapter Three

Tony finally felt some relief once Wellington left. After hearing the bolt lock, he rose from the couch and began inspecting the kitchen in more detail. The refrigerator, freezer and pantry were all well stocked just as Wellington had said. A little more investigation led him to the utility closest. It held both a washer and dryer, which he felt would be convenient. He found plenty of towels stocked in the bathroom. Even if he was left on his own for a while, he would be well supplied.

He laughed at the thought. He could wish that Wellington would leave him alone, but he doubted it would happen. The man had invested a lot of money in the place already. Tony was certain he would want a return on his investment. It was clear to him that Wellington planned to keep him imprisoned in the apartment for a long time. There was no way Wellington had gone to all this trouble to keep him less than a month. He cursed his father under his breath, for putting him into this situation.

Back in the bedroom, it didn’t take him long to unpack his suitcases. It was a small comfort to have some of his personal belongings with him. He placed the picture of his mother on the night table, gazing at it lovingly. If she was still around, he was certain she never would have allowed Wellington to take him away. As he sat on the single bed, he deemed it to be comfortable enough.

The treadmill that had been brought in was top of the line. Tony spent a few minutes fiddling around with the controls and settings. He planned to ask for some weights next, then wondered if you could actually kill someone by bashing them in the head with one of them.

No one would blame him, would they? No one should have to live like this. He wondered what real prison would be like. Surely not as nice as this apartment and he wouldn’t have the freedom of the booze and stocked kitchen. He didn’t feel any freer than a prisoner. 

Testing the door across the hall from the bathroom proved what he had suspected, that it was indeed securely locked. Still, he was curious as to what was behind the door. Lying on the floor, he attempted to look beneath it, but he couldn’t see anything.

He was certain it was another bedroom. From the layout of the apartment, it was definitely larger than his and probably had a master bathroom within.

Next, Tony tried the windows. None of them would open. Searching the ceilings, even those in the closets and bathroom, revealed no access to a crawl space. 

“Tony!”

The loud voice startled Tony. Looking around, he failed to see another person. He hadn’t heard the bolt in the door shift.

“Tony!”

When he spotted the intercom, he realized it was Hector next door. Leaning in close, he pushed the button and spoke calmly.

“Yes?”

“You do realize that I can hear everything you’re doing? All the windows are bolted shut. You’re too far up to get anyone’s attention. And if you’re trying to find access to the ceiling above you, there isn’t one. Even if you did break through, there are concrete firewalls between the apartments, so you’re not going to find a way out. Stop trying. You’re stuck where you are.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony said with a sigh.

“You know I’ve worked for Wellington for years. I highly suggest you behave so I don’t have to give Wellington any bad reports. I assure you, you won’t like his punishments.”

“Like what?”

“He is rather fond of chains and whips. Just behave yourself.”

“Okay. I hear you. Is he ever going to let me go?” Tony asked softly.

“If you want my advice, play nice with him. If he trusts that you’re not going to try to get away, I’m sure he will take you out. He might take you to the office or travelling. If you ever manage to get away, he will spare absolutely no expense in getting you back.”

“Okay, thanks, Hector.”

After the conversation, Tony sat in a corner of the room, holding his head in his hands. Hector’s words only confirmed to him that Wellington had no plans of ever letting him go. It didn’t seem like there was any way out of the apartment. If he did get out, he felt Hector was correct in saying Wellington would spare no expense to find him and bring him back. He shuddered to think of how he would be punished for such disobedience.

Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, Tony settled onto the couch to watch movies. He remembered sneaking tastes of alcohol at his dad’s house. Now he had free rein to drink as much as he wanted to. Nodding to the bottle, he decided Wellington had decent taste in booze. It was late into the night before he made his way to bed. The thick curtains kept the sunlight out of the room, allowing him to sleep until after ten the next morning. 

When he did arise, he hit the treadmill for an hour, then took a shower. After that, he looked through the collection of books Wellington had chosen. They were mostly classic literature and history books. After reading a while, he took a short nap, awakening only when his stomach growled.

He’d spent some time in the kitchen with his mother when he was younger, but hadn’t had to do any cooking for himself before. Scouring the shelves, he was glad to see a handful of cookbooks. He made himself a sandwich and pulled down a one of the books. Flipping through the pages, he thought about what he might like to make for dinner and made a few mental notes on ingredients to ask Hector to pick up for him. 

He found enough ingredients in the kitchen to make spaghetti for dinner. After he had his sauce cooking on the stove, he went back to watching movies.

A slight tapping at the door turned his head. He froze, not knowing who might be knocking at his door. Could he tell them to call the police? His heart raced. 

A moment later, he heard the bolt slide open as Wellington walked into the apartment. Tony’s dreams of being rescued were suddenly crushed.

“Good evening, Tony.”

“Mr. Wellington, Sir.”

“It smells like you’ve been cooking.”

“My mom taught me a few things. I have some sauce simmering. I thought I would cook some pasta later.”

“Excellent! There is a fantastic red wine on the rack by the pantry. It will be perfect with pasta. I believe there’s some French bread if you’d like to make some garlic bread.”

“Yeah, I saw that. Maybe a salad, too?”

“It sounds wonderful.”

“Will you be dining with me?”

“I don’t see why not?”

“Won’t your wife miss you at home?”

“She’s used to me working a lot of hours and having dinner meetings. She won’t think anything about it. How was your first day in the apartment?”

“Okay, I guess. The treadmill is very nice.”

“Is there anything else you need?”

Tony eyed a large empty space in the living room. “I was thinking it would be nice to have a piano. A baby grand would fit perfectly right over there. Maybe an acoustic guitar, too.”

“You’re a musician!”

“I’ve played piano since I was a kid. I took up the guitar when I was twelve. I enjoy playing.”

“Splendid! Pour me a glass of red wine and I will get you your piano and guitar.”

It seemed like a fair enough trade to Tony. Although he didn’t know much about wines, he had seen several bottles in a refrigerated wine cooler and several more in a rack beside it. Taking a couple of minutes, he read the blurbs on a few of the bottles before choosing one of the red wines.

He could see Wellington on the phone in the other room as he pulled down a single wine glass and located the corkscrew.

“Two glasses, Tony. I hate to drink alone.”

Tony nodded and reached for a second glass. Grabbing the open bottle and the two glasses, he went into the living room. After filling each glass about halfway, he handed one to Wellington and took the other himself. He wondered if he could make a poison or sleeping powder from the ingredients in the kitchen and slip them into Wellington’s drink one night.

“That will be fine, Hector, thank you,” said Wellington as he closed his cell phone. “Hector is on the job. He’s amazing, really. The man has good taste.”

A half hour later, Tony put on a pot of water to boil for the pasta before slicing and buttering the garlic bread. Wellington came over, sitting at the kitchen bar to watch Tony as he worked. Flipping through a cookbook, Tony found the temperature to set the oven for the bread, then began making the salad.

“You seem to know your way around the kitchen.”

“I enjoyed spending time with my mom when I was a kid. When I was a bit older and we had cooks. The kitchen seemed to be the one place in the house my father never visited. It was sort of a safe haven.”

“You and Senior don’t always get along very well, do you?”

“You know him. His attention is always on the next big deal. His son was never a big deal to him. Before my mom died, she insisted we spend some father-son time together. After she died, I never saw him much. He shipped me off to boarding schools and always had a nanny around to keep me out of his way. I honestly think that was his orders to them, just to keep me out of his way.”

“But you worked some deals with him, right?”

Tony laughed as he tossed the salad. “One day he was working a deal at home and the man asked for a blow job. He’d seen me out by the pool and said he’d like to spend some time with me. As long as the man was willing to close the deal, Senior was happy to oblige.”

“How old were you?”

“I don’t remember. Eleven or twelve. Then he actually sent me to a hooker, a professional, to learn about giving proper blow jobs. All I ever knew about his business deals was that if he needed me to suck a cock to close the deal, I was expected to do it.”

“But not your ass?”

“I had the feeling he was saving that for a really big deal one day. He pounded it into my head that I would be disowned if I ever let anyone fuck my ass before he approved it.”

“I’m sure many men asked.”

“I guess. But he always told me every time, blow job only. What do you have on him, Sir?”

Wellington sipped his wine and smiled. “Your father is a well-known gambler, my boy. He likes playing the odds. Sometimes he comes out on top, other times he doesn’t. He takes a lot of chances in business as well. He doesn’t usually invest his own money. He finds people looking for investors, then he finds people with lots of money looking to invest. He is paid a finder’s fee for brokering the deal. Lately, he has been in a bit of a slump. Everything he owns is mortgaged. He owed me a lot of money. You were the only thing of value he had left to bargain with.”

“And he just gave me away. Nice.”

“Oh, he didn’t want to. I gave him no choice. If he ever pays back his debt to me, you are free to go.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Do you think he will? I mean, I will already have your ass by then. Will he think it’s worth paying me off to get you back?”

“How much is the contract worth?”

“Oh, about a million and a half.”

Tony’s heart sank as he stirred the pasta into the boiling water. He added a dash of salt like his mother had taught him. Would his father buy him back for a million and a half? Was he worth it? Probably not. He was practically eighteen. Although Wellington could keep him locked up forever, the only thing Senior had to control him with was the threat to write him out of the will. That was hardly a threat if everything he owned was on the brink of foreclosure.

Tony set the timer and took a gulp of his wine. Maybe he could stay drunk and it wouldn’t matter as much that he was imprisoned by this rich bastard. Grabbing the bottle, he filled both glasses again, then stirred both the pasta and the sauce.

He’d found the fine china and linen earlier when he was rummaging through the apartment, so he set it out. After putting the bread into the oven, he located the candlesticks and set them on the table, lighting them. 

“It looks very nice, Tony.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

As the aroma of garlic bread filled the air, Tony set out the salad and pasta sauce. When the timer went off, he drained the pasta and pulled the bread out of the oven.

“Dinner is served,” announced Tony as he returned the pot holders back to their drawer in the kitchen.

“A meal fit for a king,” said Wellington as he grabbed Tony, drawing him in for a kiss.

The pair ate in relative silence. Tony didn’t want to encourage Wellington to stop by for dinner every night and wondered the man may already have it in mind to do so.

“Unlike your father, I am doing very well financially. I can afford to keep you in this lovely apartment indefinitely. I hope you’re enjoying it.”

“Sure,” replied Tony as he twirled his fork in the pasta. “All the comforts of home. Except for the pool.”

“One thing at a time, my boy. Once you’re a little more settled in, you will have the opportunity to earn trips outside. Perhaps even to swim in the pool. If you please me, you will find me to be very generous.”

Just then Hector unlocked the door. He was carrying a guitar case and held the door open for a pair of movers to bring in a lovely baby grand piano. Tony had difficulty keeping his attention in the meal.

“Tony, eat,” urged Wellington.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“I told you Hector had good taste. Let’s see the guitar you picked out.”

Hector brought the guitar case over, set it down and opened it. The guitar had beautiful pearl inlays.

“That is gorgeous!” admitted Tony.

“It sounds beautiful as well,” said Hector as he settled the guitar on his knee and strummed across the strings a few times as he changed chords.

Tony nodded appreciatively. 

“Tony, why don’t you set out a plate for Hector? As long as he’s going to be here while they set up the piano, he might as well eat. It looks like you made plenty.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony was more than happy to scramble to his feet and set another place. Surely if Hector was hanging around, it was less likely Wellington would want to do anything sexual. Then he suddenly remembered that Wellington had said he liked to watch. Tony rolled his eyes and hoped no one had noticed.

“Your food is very good, Tony,” said Hector as he swiped up some sauce with a piece of garlic bread. “As good as any fine Italian restaurant.”

“Thank you. It’s an old family recipe.”

Tony tried not to keep turning around and watching the men setting up the piano. Instead, he attempted to stay focused on the dinner in front of him and keeping everyone’s wine glass filled. As he emptied one bottle, he retrieved another as he listened to Wellington give Hector a rundown of the next day. Wellington certainly did seem to keep his schedule full. Tony wondered what Hector was paid for his service, other than the free apartment next door.

A short while later, the movers had the piano set up and tuned. One even played a short piece to demonstrate how it sounded.

As the meal ended, Wellington nodded to Tony. “Do you know anything by heart or will I need to get you some sheet music?”

“I know a few things by heart. I wouldn’t mind some classical pieces for the piano and some rock and roll music for guitar.”

“Please, play something for us. I would love to hear you play.

After excusing himself from the table, Tony made a quick trip to the bathroom, thoroughly washing his hands. When he sat down, he started with Beethoven, then moved on to Mozart while Hector and Wellington sat at the table sipping wine as they listened. Maybe if he played piano all night, Wellington would leave him alone? He doubted it.

After twenty minutes, Tony noticed Hector leaving and stopped playing.

Wellington applauded. “You play beautifully, Tony. Very nice.”

“Thank you, Sir. I thought I should get the dishes rinsed off before the sauce gets stuck.” 

Rising to his feet, Tony set about clearing the table and loading the dishwasher. He shook his head when he saw how much was left. Pulling out a couple containers, Tony put the leftovers into the refrigerator, thinking it would make a nice lunch for the next day.

Wellington’s arms snaked around Tony’s waist as warm lips pressed against his neck. 

“I could put some into a container if you want to take some with you. Maybe you could have it for lunch tomorrow?” Tony offered. “I made way too much.” 

“I usually eat out for lunch. As long as it’s a meeting, I can write it off as a business expense.”

“Nice.”

“It is, actually. I’m hungry for something else right now. Perhaps a little dessert?”

“I can see what I have. I didn’t think about making anything. I’m an athlete, so I try to avoid sweets.”

Wellington reached out and turned Tony’s face so they were looking at each other. “Fortunately for me, my diet is not so restrictive. You are sweet, my boy. Very sweet. I think I’ll take my dessert over at the couch.”

Wellington took Tony’s hand into his own and led him across the room. After the pair sat down, Wellington moved closer, kissing him deeply. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled Tony’s shirttail out of his pants and began caressing his skin. Pressing in closer, he opened Tony’s pants, cupping his cock.

Tony attempted to pull away, but Wellington held him close. “You’re a good kisser. Why don’t we make things a little easier? Get undressed. Now.”

Gulping deeply, Tony got up and took off his clothing, carefully folding and setting everything aside.

“You look good naked. I could tell you were going to be attractive when I first met you. You only get handsomer with each passing year.

Uncertain of what to say, Tony nodded and sat back down.

“Spread your legs,” Wellington demanded. Sidling closer, he slowly stroked Tony’s cock. “I want this to be mutual,” he whispered between kisses. “I want you to enjoy our time together as much as I do.”

Somehow, Tony doubted that. It was uncomfortable having his cock touched by Wellington, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. In the end, he relented and relaxed into it.

“I think your hands need something to do,” Wellington said eventually.

With his eyes half closed, Tony fumbled with Wellington’s pants, freeing his penis and wrapping his hand around it. Wellington pulled out a tube of lube and put a small dab into Tony’s palm, then did the same to his own hand.

When Wellington’s hand returned to stroking Tony’s cock, it felt better. The lube was cool at first. The slickness allowed Wellington’s hand to slide back and forth even faster. Closing his eyes, Tony tried only to focus on their mutual masturbation. He thought the sooner they came, the sooner he’d be rid of Wellington for the night.

Surprising Tony, Wellington shifted and began sucking at his nipple, then rubbed it while he nipped at the other one. A slight bite sent waves of pleasure through Tony’s body touching off his orgasm. As soon as his climax began to fade, Tony leaned over and began sucking Wellington’s cock. It only took a couple more minutes before Wellington came.

“Nicely done, my boy,” said Wellington as he pulled Tony against him.

Exhausted from the stress of his first full day in the apartment, Tony leaned his weight against Wellington’s chest and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: A Seventh Inning Stretch is mentioned here, for those not familiar with baseball, there is more information on it here: **[Seventh Inning Stretch](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seventh-inning_stretch)**. It's basically a short break in the game where people can stretch their legs after sitting for so long.

Although Wellington didn’t stop by every night, he did more often than not. Any day that Wellington didn’t show up, Hector was certain to stop by and check on Tony.

“Making sure I didn’t off myself with the bed sheets?” Tony asked the first time.

“Why? You have it made, kid. Keep the old man happy and you’ll never have to work another day, unless you consider giving him a blow job work. Small price to pay for a free apartment. You never have to worry about paying bills or have to do any actual work.”

“Do you have to worry about bills?”

Hector smiled and shook his head. “I started as a driver for Mr. Wellington. I kept his secrets, which he appreciates. I do work a lot of hours, but he pays me pretty well. Plus a free apartment with the utilities paid. He’s also promised me a nice stock portfolio and said I can retire as a millionaire.”

“What if he’s not around then? He’s not exactly a young man.”

“He’s shown me the account. It’s in my name, but it is a retirement account. I can’t draw on it until I’m sixty-two. It doesn’t matter if he’s around or not.”

“At least you have an out, eventually. He’s never going to let me go, is he?”

“If you want my advice, stop thinking about it. This is what it is for now. You play nice with him and he will take very good care of you.”

“But I’m still a prisoner. I’m still locked in this damn apartment and forced to blow him and whomever else he wants me to. He’s said he will be using me to close some business deals.”

“So what? A few minutes here and there. Most of your time is your own.”

“As long as I don’t leave the cage.”

“It probably won’t be forever. There will come a time when someone younger catches his eye. Maybe a boy, maybe a girl.”

“Oh, he likes chicks?”

“Sure he does. He has a wife. He’s had mistresses before. Until then, I would count your blessings of having a pretty easy life. Now, why don’t you turn on the ballgame? I brought in extra beer in case you were low.”

On the nights Hector stopped by to watch a ballgame, there was a whole other activity he had in mind for the seventh inning stretch. All in all, Tony thought the guy was okay. He never got the impression that Hector shared his concerns with Wellington and for that, he was grateful.

At the beginning of July, he noticed his stock of food had been allowed to dwindle. Suddenly he had to find creative things to make for his meals with the limited supplies.

“Hector, isn’t it time for a grocery store run? I’ve given you at least two lists since you’ve gone,” Tony noted one day.

“It’s just for a few days. Mr. Wellington wasn’t sure of what you did or didn’t like when he had me stock the kitchen for you. We need to make sure everything gets used before it goes bad.”

“But I’m out of breakfast cereal and milk. I haven’t had any fresh fruit for a least a week.”

“Okay, I will talk to him about that stuff.”

“He’s even letting the booze get low.”

“Tony, he’s going to have you fast for a day or so.”

“Why? Am I getting fat?”

“No. That’s not it at all. He wants to be sure you’re clean.”

“I shower every day.”

“He wants to make sure you’re clean on the inside.”

“Inside? The inside of what?”

“You know he wants to fuck your ass. He’s going to have you fast to make sure there’s nothing in there when he fucks you.”

Tony took a moment to think about that in silence. “Oh.”

“I hope you didn’t think he’d forgotten about your ass.”

“No, I guess not. When?”

“Your birthday. I don’t know why he’s waiting. He could take you at any time. But he has it set in his head that your birthday will be the first time. Maybe he wanted to make sure you were settled into the apartment or perhaps he thought fucking you on your birthday would ensure that you would never forget the first time.”

“Have you ever done it?”

“I have fucked another guy, but I’ve never had a cock in my ass. You’re going to be fine, Tony. Men have been fucking each other for centuries.”

“Although I am sure some enjoyed it more than others.”

“Back in ancient Rome, it’s said the soldiers were given boys to train and were fully allowed to fuck them if they wanted to. At least he’s waiting until you turn eighteen.”

“Lucky me.”

“Tony, accept the gifts. Appreciate that he is providing you a nice life here.”

“As a bought and paid for hooker.”

“He treats you far nicer than he treats hookers. Trust me. Although, he does pay them well.”

“He must be loaded.”

“He is. Stable, too. He owns a lot of rental property, so he collects rents. It makes enough to make the loan payments on the buildings, maintenance and a bit left over that he can invest elsewhere.”

On the fourth of July, Hector stopped by again. This time he brought barbeque ribs with all the fixings. “I thought we could have a good meal, watch the ballgame, then the fireworks.”

“Are you taking me out?”

“No. They’re airing the baseball game and fireworks on television for those who can’t go out, or just don’t want to.”

“Where’s Wellington? I thought the fourth of July would be something he would want to celebrate with a big bang.”

Hector smiled as he set the food on the table. “He and his wife host a pool party every year on the fourth. They hire in a crew to set off thousands of dollars of fireworks for their guests.”

“Do you think I will ever get to swim in their pool or go to their house?”

“Maybe. Although, if he ever does bring you to the house, he’d probably set you up in his game room where his business associates could discreetly stop by for a blow job.”

“Just like my dad used to do.”

“Mr. Wellington has mentioned that.”

“At least for my dad, I was helping close deals to preserve our way of life.”

“Your father has made some poor business decisions.”

“You don’t think he’s ever going to be able to buy me back, do you?”

“He lives beyond his means.”

“But that’s the deal, isn’t it? If my dad ever pays Wellington back, I get to go free?”

“Believe it or not, Tony, your father does not discuss his business dealings with me. Maybe that’s the case. I think Wellington is going to want to be paid back either way. I think your father is in so deep, he’s going to have a lot of trouble paying Wellington back.”

Tony was glad that Hector had warned him of the reason his food supply was allowed to run low. It wasn’t a surprise when he found the only thing left in the kitchen was some Gatorade, apple juice, Jell-O and chicken bouillon cubes. It was the day before his birthday.

Hector stopped by with some pills, a powder that he mixed into the Gatorade and some instructions. “This will tell you when to take the pills and when to drink the mix. You can have all the Jell-O, bouillon and juice you want, whenever you want. It’s the same regimen as before a colonoscopy.”

Tony poured himself a glass of apple juice and raised it up. “Cheers.”

“It’s only one day, Tony. You’ll get through it.”

“What if he decides he likes me to have a clean ass? I’ll never get solid food again.”

Hector patted his shoulder. “Don’t think like that.”

Keeping to the regimen, Tony spent much of the day relaxing on the couch and watching movies until he found it difficult to stay out of the bathroom. 

Late in the afternoon, Hector found Tony naked in the bathroom.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. I just can’t go more than ten minutes without needing to go. This sucks.”

“It will be alright. You’ve taken everything you were supposed to?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I have to take everything away now. You can drink water.”

“This is worse than prison.”

“You’re going to be fine. He only wants your first time to be special.”

“At this rate, I will be so light headed it won’t even register.”

“See? There is always a positive.”

Once his system settled down, Tony watched television late into the night, then slept in late the next morning. He didn’t have the energy to get on the treadmill. Despite knowing most of the food had been removed from the kitchen, or locked up, Tony searched every cabinet again, along with the refrigerator and freezer. Finding nothing worth eating, he made himself more bouillon from a cube he had put aside. At least it was something more than plain water. 

Around noon Hector showed up followed by a man carrying a table and a case of supplies. 

“This is an early birthday gift from Mr. Wellington,” Hector explained.

After starting with a facial and a massage, the man also gave Tony a manicure, pedicure, then trimmed his hair and waxed his chest, back and genital area. Tony cringed and cried out in pain, but the man continued on until he was done. Hector departed with him, leaving Tony alone in the apartment once more.

By the afternoon, his stomach felt cramped by hunger. Curling up in a ball on the couch, he let the television play even though he was ignoring it. He wished he had some sleeping pills. It would be so easy to take a handful and never wake up. That, he thought, was probably exactly why he didn’t have any. Hector only left him a single two pack of Tylenol in case he had pains or a headache. He’d tried to stock up once, by telling Hector he had used the pack when he hadn’t, but Hector refused to leave him more until he produced the empty packet. As Hector was the one who emptied the trash from the apartment, he could always tell what exactly what Tony was going through.


	5. Chapter Five

It was early evening before Wellington stopped by. He was positively beaming as he entered the apartment. Finding Tony asleep on the couch, he sat beside him and began running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Such a handsome boy. It’s a shame you can’t stay young forever.”

“Are we going to do it now?” Tony asked as he blinked his eyes open.

“Are you ready?”

“Does it matter if I’m not?”

“We can wait a little while if you want. Not too long though. I have a surprise lined up for later.”

“Oh goody.”

“If you’re ready, come on. I know you’ve been curious about the locked room. Tonight will be the night we break it in, the initial run. If you behave, I will leave it unlocked with the understanding that this is my playroom, not your bedroom. Understand?”

“Sure, why not?”

Tony rolled slowly from the sofa, rising up. He immediately felt dizzy and staggered two steps until Wellington caught him.

“Easy.”

“I’m fine.”

“I wanted tonight to be special and not to have to worry about any unsavory events.”

“Like me needing to take a dump?”

“Something like that.”

With one arm wrapped around Tony and supporting him, Wellington fished the keys out of his pocket with his other hand. As soon as they entered the room, Wellington flipped the switch by the door, turning on the combination light fixture and fan that was above the king size bed.

“Happy birthday, Tony. I assure you, we will make it a memorable one.”

Tony stopped in his tracks and took in the room. The carpet and walls were bright red. The furniture and bed sheets were black. Most of the ceiling appeared to be mirrored tiles.

“Some playroom,” Tony said. Shaking free from Wellington’s hold, Tony walked over to a bench covered in black leather. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a spanking bench. If you misbehave, I will strap you down and spank you. If it turns you on, we can do that whenever you like.”

“Do you like spanking people?”

Walking up from behind, Wellington put his hands on Tony’s shoulders, massaging them gently. “Oh, yes. I do indeed. I enjoy the sound and the feel. Get undressed, we can give it a go.”

Tony slowly removed his clothing. Taking his time, he folded everything up and set the pile onto a chair in the corner of the room. When he was done, he approached the spanking bench. There was one long pad in the center, surrounded by four smaller pads.

“Lay down on your stomach. You may use the support pads for your arms and legs or you may let them dangle naturally. I have paddles we can use, but I generally prefer to use my hands. I enjoy the feel and sound of flesh on flesh. I enjoy slapping skin and feeling the warmth growing.”

Tony scrambled his way into position, testing out the spanking bench. Still feeling weak and dizzy, he welcomed the support and found that it was comfortable.

“I have plenty of whips, straps and handcuffs. If you ever want to be strapped down, just say the word. I have a lot of fun toys stocked up in these cabinets, including a lovely assortment of dildos. You can use those to practice blow jobs, or you can lube one up and push it up your ass. I would advise using a condom for that.”

“What sort of a disease can I get from a dildo?”

“It may not be the most pleasant thought to have it up your ass one day, then to be sucking on it the next. Up to you though.”

“Are you going to shove one up my ass?”

Wellington slowly undressed, piling his clothing on top of Tony’s. “I have something better to shove up your ass. Although, I do believe I will enjoy seeing you with a dildo in your mouth. I like watching you suck cock.”

Tony swallowed hard. He didn’t like the thought of having to spend a night on his knees sucking cock after cock while Wellington watched.

Walking across the room, Wellington adjusted two video cameras he had set up on tripods. “I wanted to remember every detail of this night. It’s the first time for you and for us together. It’s special losing your back door virginity. This way we can remember it forever.”

The cameras were an unexpected twist. Tony’s gut churned and he wanted to bolt from the room. He thought about asking Wellington to strap him down. It would ease the desire to run, or at least would prevent him from doing so.

“If you find the bench comfortable, I could fuck you over it. It is the perfect height and might be easier on you than the bed. You can think about that.”

Wellington stepped over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass. He also pulled out some wide leather straps. “I think for your first time, we should use these. I see the look in your eyes.”

“What look is that?” asked Tony, hoping to stall the inevitable.

“You look like you want to run. I want you to learn to enjoy my playroom. I know you will, eventually.”

Tony remained still and concentrated on his steady breathing as Wellington strapped down each of his wrists and ankles. 

“Let me know if you ever feel any numbness. It’s good to have them tight, but not to where it’s cutting off your circulation.”

Without another word, Wellington moved behind Tony, lifted his hand and swatted the ass before him as hard as he could. Tony cringed and gasped as he pulled against the straps. It was harder than he thought Wellington would hit him. Bracing, he prepared himself for the next strike.

“I want you to count them out loud,” demanded Wellington. “Start with one.”

“But you already hit me once,” complained Tony.

“Think of that one as a warm up. And Tony, the more you complain, the more I am going to spank you. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony counted to eighteen before Wellington backed away, breathing heavily. “You should see how hot and red your ass looks right now.”

Tony’s muscles felt sore. Now that the spanking was over, he relaxed and caught his breath. He felt as if he had just finished running a couple of miles with someone beating his ass the whole way.

Wellington sat in one of the chairs and sipped his scotch while he stared at Tony’s ass, still propped up in the air. “You’re so beautiful. You make me so hard and horny. I can’t wait to be balls deep inside of you.”

After resting up for a few minutes, Wellington rose to his feet and retuned to Tony’s side. One hand trailed across Tony’s back and shoulder. “I enjoy seeing you like this. Paulo did a wonderful wax job on you. So smooth.”

“Get on with it already,” seethed Tony through clenched teeth.

“All in good time, my boy. Did you shower this morning?”

“I shower every day.”

“I like it when you’re clean.” Leaning down close to Tony’s ear, he whispered, “It’s my job to get you all hot and sweaty.” 

Taking a few minutes, Wellington massaged Tony’s shoulders again, hoping to relax the younger man. Tony was starting to feel sleepy when Wellington removed his hands and returned to a cabinet to retrieve a tube of lube. Setting the lube on Tony’s back, Wellington pushed his butt cheeks apart.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Leaning forward, he slowly licked the line of Tony’s crack, stopping at the hole and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Tony closed his eyes. It felt good, but he didn’t want to admit it. Playfully biting Tony’s ass cheeks, Wellington reached down, massaging his thighs, then working his hands up to rub Tony’s balls and stroke his cock.

“I told you,” Wellington said, pausing to kiss the base of Tony’s spine, “I want you to enjoy this. I want you to feel pleasure.”

“It’s good,” Tony admitted.

Grabbing the lube, Wellington spread a dab at Tony’s hole, then lubed up a finger, pressing it in quickly, as far as he could.

Tony gasped. It felt different, but wasn’t uncomfortable. He concentrated on the feeling as Wellington worked the finger in and out.

“That’s exactly how I want you: hot and slick. I can’t wait any longer.”

Tony braced himself as Wellington pushed his cock in fully.

Tony gasped and mewled. It hurt much more than he thought it would. 

“This is fucking amazing. I’ve had men before, but this is indescribable pleasure. Pure pleasure.”

Gritting his teeth, Tony gripped the support pads, wrapping his fingers around the padded leather. It was painful and felt much different than he had imagined. All he thought of was to wish his captor didn’t last long. 

Wellington had settled his hands on Tony’s back to steady himself as he continued to thrust in deeply. “I love this fucking bench. It gives me the perfect access. We will be using this a lot.”

Tony felt hot and sweaty. He was certain he’d have sores from his skin continually rubbing against the bench. When Wellington finally came, Tony felt relieved and exhausted.

Stepping back, Wellington wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. One by one, he released the straps that bound Tony to the bench.

“Get up. We need to wash up for dinner.”

“Okay.” Tony felt stunned. His legs were weak has he slowly stood up, reaching for the support of the bench when dizziness hit him again. 

As he entered the master bathroom, he found Wellington in the oversized, jetted tub as the water was running.

“Sit,” demanded Wellington. He poured another glass of scotch, handing it to Tony. “Drink. We will toast to your birthday and the new aspect of our relationship.”

Tony tried to sit across the tub, but the older man would not allow that. “Come over and sit beside me.”

It was a tight squeeze, but gave Wellington the opportunity to put an arm around Tony’s shoulder, to hold him close and kiss him.

“Smooth,” said Tony as he sipped the scotch.

“As are you. I like it. A lot,” he said as he stroked Tony’s bare chest.

Setting his glass down, he palmed one of Tony’s nipples and leaned over to kiss him, pressing in his tongue. 

“You are everything I’ve ever wanted. We are going to have a lot of fun. I promise you that.”

After soaking for a few minutes, the pair got out of the tub and dried off. Tony found that there were two plush red robes hanging on the back of the door. Each bore personalized embroidered names, one said ‘Anthony’ and the other said ‘Arthur’. Tony reached for his, surprised by how luxuriously soft the material was.

“Here,” said Wellington, as he handed a pair of red plaid flannel boxers to Tony.

“It’s not winter,” Tony responded as he took the underwear.

Wellington shrugged. “It’s in case you bleed. Some do their first time. It won’t be much. These will protect the furniture and the robe, too.”

“Okay.”

“Dinner should be ready soon.”

Tony followed Wellington out to the dining area. There was a chef busy working in the kitchen. The table was set with the china, fine linen and candles. Wellington immediately picked up the bottle of red wine on the table, read the label and poured two glasses. 

“Let’s sit over there,” he said, nodding toward the sofa. 

Once they were seated, he handed Tony one of the glasses, sipped his own, then leaned in to kiss Tony. “I can’t get enough of you,” he whispered.

After Tony sipped his wine, Wellington took the glass from his hands and set it on the table. Shifting Tony onto his back, Wellington pressed against him, working his hand beneath Tony’s robe to caress his skin as they kissed.

“This is so perfect,” insisted Wellington. “My beautiful birthday boy.” 

Offering his hand, Wellington helped Tony to his feet and led him back to the dining room table. The chef brought over two shrimp cocktails, followed by two plates of salad along with a basket of fresh bread. For the main course, they were each served perfectly seasoned steaks along with lobster tails, mashed potatoes and a fresh vegetable medley. The final course was an ice cream cake featuring Tony’s face and an iced message wishing him a Happy Birthday.

“Makes me want to sit on your sweet face,” Wellington teased. “Maybe next year I can use a still from the video as a remembrance of our first time together.

Tony swallowed hard. That statement made it painfully clear: there was no way he Wellington was ever going to let him go. He was to grow old locked up in this ivory tower, celebrating his captivity year after year. “The meal was fantastic. Thank you, Mr. Wellington.” 

Reaching across the table, Wellington took Tony’s hand into his own. “I’m happy to do this for you.”

The pair remained at the table drinking wine while the chef finished cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes before putting them away. Tony watched as Wellington slipped the man a fifty dollar tip as he was departing.

“Are you ready for round two?” Wellington asked.

Tony sucked in a deep breath. 

Wellington smiled and helped Tony up from his chair. “Would you care for more scotch?”

“Sure.” Tony was still a little sore from their first encounter. Scotch might ease any additional discomfort.

This time, Wellington led the way to the bed. Tony sat near the edge and chugged two small glasses of alcohol before lying down.

“Oh, one more thing,” Wellington began as he pulled some papers from his briefcase. “Now that you’re eighteen, I’ve had a lease drawn up. This way, if anything happens to me, you are still entitled to the free apartment with fully paid utilities and a food allowance. This is in your best interest.”

“That’s nice of you.” 

Taking the document, Tony began reading the first paragraph. Wellington immediately flipped the contract back to the last page.

“Just sign it, Tony. It’s just a bunch of boring legal jargon. It’s only to protect you.” Leaning in, he began kissing and caressing Tony. “Just sign the damn thing, boy. We have more entertaining things to do.”

Between the dim lighting and all the alcohol he had drank, Tony wasn’t really in the mood to read through anything anyway. At Wellington’s urging, he initialed each page, signed the last page and watched as Wellington returned the contract to his briefcase before locking it.

Fully on his back, Tony looked up as Wellington came toward him again. Actually, he thought, the kissing wasn’t all that bad. Maybe there was something to what Hector said. He had a lot of free time to do with as he pleased. He didn’t have to work and didn’t have to worry about any bills.

“Mr. Wellington, Sir? I was wondering if we could go shopping sometime. I didn’t have a chance to pack much clothing and you said you would buy me anything I need.”

“I have a fantastic tailor. He can stop by and make whatever you need.”

“I brought a couple of suits with me. I was thinking more blue jeans and shorts.”

“There’s no reason you can’t dress nicely even in the apartment. I would love to see you in a sharply tailored suit. Someday soon, I may take you to the office or maybe out to catch a play. Would you like that?”

“My first choice would be a pool to swim in under the sun. But the other things would be nice, too. I suppose. What about your wife? Where does she think you are tonight?”

“Business trip. She’s used to that. I’ll be staying here every couple of weekends unless I have real business that needs my attention.” Reaching forward, he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, then caressed his cheek. “I wish I could spend more time with you, but we must enjoy the time we have. I know you said you didn’t have any experience with men. That cabinet over there has a nice selection of DVDs, men together. If there’s anything, any position you see that you want to try, you let me know.”

Tony’s eyes wandered over to the cabinet. If the room was left unlocked, he would have to do some exploring. It seemed Wellington had thought of virtually anything a person would want in their sex room.

Rolling Tony onto his stomach, Wellington gently lifted the boy’s hips. Picking up the lube from the nightstand, he coated his cock, then slicked up a finger and slid it inside Tony’s hole.

“You’re still hot and slick from before.”

Closing his eyes, Tony rested his head on his arms. His stomach was beginning to turn and he just wanted to be done for the night so he could go to sleep. There was a sharp, painful push as Wellington entered him and began thrusting. It took longer this time. After a few minutes, Wellington began slapping Tony’s ass.

“I love that sound, boy. Don’t you dare fall asleep. The night is still young. We haven’t gotten to your present yet.”

Tony was curious as to what Wellington’s idea of a birthday gift would be.

 


	6. Chapter Six

After taking a short nap, Wellington woke Tony up and nodded to a suit he had laid across the bed. “I want you to wear that.”

Getting up slowly, Tony put on the slacks, shirt and jacket, along with the socks, shoes and tie that had also been laid out for him. “Are we going out?”

“As a special gift for your birthday, I thought we could go for a drive.”

There was more booze in the limousine, but Tony decided to start pacing himself. He did not want to have a horrible hangover in the morning and his stomach was already queasy. Looking out the window, he enjoyed the starry sky and the city lights, until he saw they were driving through a rundown part of the city.

Tony’s first thought ran a chill through his body. What if Wellington had dressed him up and was going to toss him out onto the street to see what happened? Anyone who saw him dressed in his suit in this neighborhood would think he had money. Surely he would be attacked and either beaten or killed when he said he didn’t have a penny.

“Relax,” said Wellington, rubbing Tony’s back.

After they turned another corner, several people were hanging out on the street. They looked like hookers, mostly female, but a few young men stood among them.

“This is your birthday gift, my boy. Pick out anything you like. Male, female, whatever you desire.”

Tony was stunned. The limousine slowed down so he could get a good look at the hookers who posed as they drove by.

“How about this? You can pick one and I will pick one,” Wellington offered.

“Okay,” replied Tony, knowing he truly had no choice in the matter.

Forty-five minutes later, they were back at the apartment with two male hookers in tow. Tony had debated whether he should choose a male or female. There were a lot more females on the street, although, he had heard that some young men dressed up as women to get tricks. They could offer blow jobs and no one would ever find out that they were really men.

Choosing young men in the first place would eliminate any surprises when they got back to the apartment. And despite his knowledge that Wellington was married and had female mistresses in the past, Tony was sure that his current tastes trended more toward young men.

One of the men they’d picked up was blond and the other a brunet. Both had blue eyes. Tony decided he had a thing for blue eyes. 

“You can all get in the bed,” commanded Wellington. “I think I will just watch for a bit. I want to see bare skin.”

Tony stood silently, watching as the others shed their clothing. The cameras had been turned on by Wellington as he retrieved a bottle of Scotch and a glass. Nodding appreciatively, he settled into one of the black leather chairs to observe. 

“Come on, Tony,” Wellington urged. “Join the party. You two don’t need to wait for him.”

As Tony undressed, he watched the two hookers on the bed as they began kissing and fondling each other.

“Do whatever you want, Tony,” said Wellington. “It’s your birthday. Enjoy it.”

Tony walked over to the nightstand and took a handful of condoms and some lubricant out, placing the supplies on top of the table within easy reach. He’d never fucked another man before, but thought the opportunity may not be presented to him very often. If he didn’t take advantage of the offer tonight, he may not get another chance.

Choosing the young blond, Tony lubed up his fingers and slipped them inside, twisting them around like Wellington had done to prepare him.

“No need for foreplay,” said Wellington. “These boys are used to getting fucked rough.”

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw that Wellington was slowly pumping his own cock.

“Take the other one in your mouth. You’re a good cock sucker, Tony. I’d like to see your lips wrapped around his penis. Do it,” commanded Wellington.

Tony did his best to concentrate. The booze swirled around his system making it difficult to focus and once he rammed his dick inside the hooker, he found it hard to think of anything else. He began humping into the blond as he grabbed the brunet’s cock and began sucking on it and pumping it with the same rhythm.

“That’s what I want to see,” Wellington said encouragingly.

Tony didn’t last long. He was thoroughly enjoying his first time fucking a man and he came within minutes. The brunet used his hand to help things along and soon ejaculated onto Tony and the bed.

“That was beautiful,” said Wellington. “Choose which one deserves to be spanked.”

Tony chose the Brunet. Even though they were hookers and probably got fucked more than once a night, he thought the blond’s ass had already done its duty for the evening.

“Strap him onto the spanking bench. I want you strike him hard enough to be heard next door.”

After a few minutes, Tony’s hand was sore. He was certain that the hooker’s reddened ass must be hurting. 

“Harder!” Wellington insisted.

Turning to one of the cabinets, Tony chose a wide leather strap and used that until he was told he could stop.

Afterward, Wellington paid the hookers and told them to find the limousine in the lot to get a ride back across town. Turning to Tony, led him over to the bed and kissed him deeply. “I hope you enjoyed that.”

It wasn’t the first night that Wellington had stayed over, but it was the longest he had slept. Tony awoke before him and went into the kitchen. Then he remembered his food supplies had been allowed to run out. 

At the front door, he pressed the intercom. “Hector? Hector, are you there?”

“What do you want, Tony?”

“I wanted to make Mr. Wellington a nice breakfast as a thank you for yesterday, but I don’t have any groceries. All we have here is a little booze locked up in the, um, play room.”

“Leave it to me.”

Hector had always come through before, so Tony didn’t think twice about it when he said he would take care of it. Back in his own bedroom, he spent some time on the treadmill before taking a long shower in the smaller bathroom.

Tony was expecting Hector to return with groceries, but it was more than that. He had stopped by a restaurant and purchased French toast, bacon, eggs and coffee. 

“Thank you. It looks wonderful!” Tony said, a towel around his waist.

After setting the table, Tony dressed, then went back into the Master bedroom to wake Wellington up.

“I have a delicious, hot breakfast on the table,” Tony tempted as he shook Wellington’s shoulder.

“I have something hot and delicious right here!”

Flipping Tony over, Wellington kissed him, then rolled him over and fucked him. Tony gritted his teeth thinking he could have used a little additional lubrication, but he knew there was no stopping Wellington once he got going. All he could do was hope it didn’t last long. Fortunately for him, it didn’t.

When Wellington pulled out he slapped Tony’s ass hard before walking into the bathroom. Lying on the bed, Tony listened as Wellington took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Before he reemerged, Tony went into the kitchen to do what he could to warm up their breakfast without drying it out too much.

“It smells great,” said Wellington as he hugged Tony from behind.

“Just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I didn’t have any groceries though, so Hector was kind enough to pick this up for us.”

Wellington sat down and smiled. Tony was only slightly annoyed when he began reading the newspaper at the table. The upside to that was he didn’t have to talk to him as they ate. 

When they finished, Tony cleared the table, rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. 

Setting the paper down, Wellington turned his attention back to Tony. “How are you feeling today, my boy?”

“Fine.”

“Sore?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Were you bleeding at all?”

“I don’t think so,” he lied. He didn’t want Wellington paying any further attention to his ass. It wasn’t much anyway.

“Good. That’s good.”

Once he was done with the paper, Wellington smiled at Tony. “Let’s go have some fun.”

Wellington placed his hand at the small of Tony’s back, guiding him back into his play room and directed him back to the spanking bench.

Tony nodded, wondering how Wellington managed to always be ready for sex. Crawling into position, he waited to be strapped down. Bracing himself, he expected to be spanked or fucked and was surprised when Wellington lightly oiled his hands and began massaging Tony’s back.

“I want to learn every inch of you. There will be no part of you that I don’t know or haven’t touched.”

Tony shivered. Maybe it was meant to sound romantic, but to him it sounded creepy. It probably was. There was nothing romantic about being held as a prisoner and sex slave of a rich, old businessman.

As the massage continued, Tony’s eyes fluttered and finally shut. He was tired and this was relaxing.

“Did you enjoy the hookers?”

“Sure,” mumbled Tony sleepily. “The more the merrier.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. We will be doing that again. As long as we use condoms with them, it should be perfectly safe and a lot of fun.”

Tony was happy to see Hector arrive with several bags of groceries and busied himself with restocking his pantry and refrigerator. Wellington watched him for a few minutes, then gave him a hug before leaving.

“I will see you soon,” he said.

“Yes, Sir.”

 

The days rolled into weeks as Tony marked off the squares on his calendar. Wellington often kept him up late when he visited, but Tony still tried to have an organized routine, including working out, showering, playing piano or guitar and watching television. At least once a week, he tried to read through another book.

He’d made a list of movies he wanted and watched them so often he had memorized nearly every line. He’d watched the credits roll by so often, he learned the names of directors, actors and several others involved in making the films. He soon made a game of trying to recognize names and associate them with other films they had worked on.

In time Tony came to enjoy some of his encounters with Wellington. The man was certainly interested in trying anything Tony could think of. He appreciated that Wellington made an effort to make some of their dalliances fun and exciting for Tony. 

As they spent more time together, Tony learned how to get Wellington off quickly and worked to train himself to climax when he wanted. Some nights the only way Wellington would let him go to sleep was after they both came.

A string of hookers were also paraded through the apartment. Some nights, Wellington picked them up on his way in, offering them to Tony as if they were from an ala carte take out menu. Other nights, he would pick Tony up first and they would shop the streets for the tastiest morsels. A twinge of guilt tugged at Tony’s heart, but he only convinced himself that if they didn’t pick the hookers up, someone else would. And they probably didn’t pay as well as Wellington.

The amount of money Wellington tossed around made Tony’s head spin. The man liked kinky sex and was willing to pay extra. He especially enjoyed tying hookers’ wrists together and hoisting them up in the play room. With the pulley system he’d had installed, he could leave them high and vulnerable while he beat them. He enjoyed both beating the men himself and also liked to watch as he directed Tony.

Often afterward, he would leave the hookers beaten and tied, while he would take Tony to the bed for a bout of rough sex. 

“It’s such a turn on for me,” he explained between kisses, “but I would never treat you like that. They’re street trash. You’re special to me, Tony. So special.”


	7. Chapter Seven

After checking the date on his calendar one day, Tony realized the summer was almost over. He fretted about the looming first day of college. Every time he tried to bring it up to Mr. Wellington, he lost his nerve. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Wellington asked when he noticed Tony fidgeting.

“Yeah. I’ve just been tired I guess.”

The next morning, Tony sighed, upset with himself for not being able to ask the simple question. Except it wasn’t that simple. Why would Wellington allow him to leave? If he left, Wellington would lose his sex toy, his consort, and he’d always have to worry about Tony going to the police.

Burying his head in his hands, Tony felt his position was hopeless. Wellington obviously meant to hold him captive forever, locked inside this apartment with barely any contact with the outside world. At least he had the television. He took to watching the local news and ZNN. It was the only thing that gave him any notion of what was going on beyond his apartment walls.

It was months later that Wellington occasionally brought Tony to his house to entertain his business guests. Sometimes it was the office or the limousine. Each time Tony knew quickly what he was expected to do. That was his job now, if you could call it that, to give blow jobs. It was a devastating thought the day he woke up realizing that instead of being at college, he had become nothing more than a kept hooker. He performed sexual acts and in return, he had an apartment. Drinking seemed to be a good idea to him. It dulled the painful knowledge of what he had become. 

Wellington soon made it known that finding his boy unshaven displeased him greatly. Hector began coming over first to check, making sure Tony was clean shaven before Wellington arrived. Every week Paulo arrived at the apartment to wax Tony’s body.

Tony began to wonder what would happen if he stopped eating and starved himself to death. Would Wellington care? Or would he simply find himself another boy? Now that he had slept with Tony, was there another virgin he had his eye on? Would his father even know or care? Had he totally written Tony off? Tony was fairly certain his father was never going to pay off his debt to Wellington, even if he had the money.

Tony got his answers around New Years. Wellington had brought him home for a holiday party. Hector was assigned to keep an eye on Tony where he was set up in Wellington’s posh game room.

“This is where I play poker with my friends, including your father,” Wellington said. “That seat right there, that’s where he was sitting the night he ran up the huge debt to me. Right before you came to work for me.”

“As your assistant. I remember,” Tony said as he poured himself a glass of expensive Scotch and drinking it down in one gulp.

“You are to take care of my friends. Oh, since I’m expected to mingle, you will be wearing your belt tonight.”

Tony hated the belt. Wellington forced him to wear it if he was in a situation where he couldn’t be within sight of Tony at all times. It strapped around his body and included a cage for his cock, a plug for his ass and a lock to keep it all in place. It was uncomfortable as hell.

Knowing he had no choice, he stood still, allowing Wellington to strap and buckle it into place.

“My dad is never going to pay you back, is he?”

“Ask him yourself, my boy. He’s supposed to be here tonight.”

Hector took a seat and read a newspaper as Tony kneeled onto a pillow as he had been directed. At first, his ‘clients’ trickled in several minutes apart. They would drop their pants, or sometimes just their zipper, and stand in front of Tony. He wasn’t there to talk to him and had been ordered not to kiss any of them. All he was there to do was to get them off with his hands or his mouth.

Wellington had demanded that Tony take his shirt off, displaying his bare chest. Glancing over to where it had been hung up on a coat rack in the corner, Tony wished the night was over so he could get dressed and go home. He could hear music coming from elsewhere in the house and knew there would be hundreds of people mingling, chatting, eating and drinking. He was curious as to how many of the guests would come his way.

Eyeing the door, he wondered if there was any chance of escape.

“I have a gun,” Hector mentioned, not bothering to look up.

“Aren’t you afraid you would disrupt the party?”

“It shoots tranquilizer darts. Not very loud. If I have to use it, Mr. Wellington will not be happy. You know he expects you to take care of his guests.

Hours later, the game room was filling up with men. Tony assumed most of them just wanted to get away from their wives. Several of them had drinks and a few were smoking cigars. Tony coughed when the smoke bothered him. Off to one side, a bartender had been set up so the men could have their drinks refilled without having to go back to the main area of the party.

A few of the men wandered over to fuck Tony’s mouth. Sometimes he swallowed and other times the semen landed across his face, neck and chest. Hector had gotten a hand towel from the bartender so Tony could wipe himself clean as needed.

It was late when he noticed his father had entered the room. He would know that voice anywhere. Tony listened and fumed as Senior bragged about his great business deals.

“So how does your son like working as Arthur’s assistant,” someone asked.

“He’s learning quite a bit,” his father replied.

“Really? Seems like he already knew how to suck a cock.”

Tony turned in the direction of the conversation. He met his father’s eyes for just a moment before Senior turned away, laughing before he responded.

“You know in business, sometimes you have to start at the bottom.”

“Or as a bottom. Arthur told me he’s fucked your boy.”

“As long as he takes care of him, what do I care?”

Tony didn’t want to hear any more. He tried to tune out all conversations for the rest of the night and kept asking Hector to get him more drinks. As a rule, he didn’t like to drink much with the belt on as it was uncomfortable to use the rest room while strapped into the contraption, but tonight he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was to get so drunk that he wouldn’t remember his father had ever walked into the room.

Hector woke him up in the car after the drive back to the apartment. “Come on, Tony. Time to get up and walk. You’re too big for me to carry all the way upstairs.”

Tony didn’t say a word as he got out of the vehicle, stumbling and falling to his knees.

“I’m sorry about your father.”

“But you’re not sorry that Wellington keeps me locked up?”

“I work for Wellington, not for your father.”

“One is just as bad as the other. They both suck.”

“Come on, I’ll get you to bed.”

The next morning, Tony woke up with such a headache that he took two pain relievers and went back to sleep.

After the holidays, Tony’s life returned to a routine of working out, watching movies, cooking meals, playing music, drinking and getting fucked by Wellington. There were a few scattered days where he was taken out of the apartment, either to help Wellington close a deal or to ‘shop’ for hookers.

Tony barely cared about anything anymore. It was Hector who continued pushing him to work out and to play the piano and guitar.

“I picked those out for you,” Hector said one day. “It hurts my feelings when you don’t use the things I chose for you.”

One night, Wellington picked up Tony and took him to a seedy part of town. They drove through the streets and stopped at the end of a block near a couple of bars. They saw a group of young men on the corner, obviously drunk.

“That’s some fine prime USA beef right there,” Wellington said as he admired the tight, muscular bodies. “Perhaps a couple of them would like to join us?”

“Hey, any of you want to go party?” the driver called from the window. “We have room for two more. Free ride home afterward.”

Tony watched the group discussing it. It seemed most of the guys were done for the night and ready to go home. 

“No way, man,” one of them said. “How often do we get shore leave? I don’t want to miss a minute of it.” Turning around, he headed toward the limousine.

“That’s it?” Wellington asked. “None of your buddies are up for a little fun?”

“Guess not. All they want to do is get back to our ship, but I’m ready to rock and roll. We don’t get to port very often.”

“Good,” said Wellington.

“You’re a sailor?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, Abe Saunders.”

A few blocks later, they pulled over and picked up a male hooker before heading back. Hector accompanied the group up to the tenth floor, but went into his own apartment after seeing Mr. Wellington and his guests safely into Tony’s place.

Tony led the group into the play room, noticing that the sailor paled immediately. 

Behind them, Wellington closed the door, locking it firmly. After pouring himself a Scotch, he switched on the cameras and crossed the room, caressing Abe’s cheek.

“Would you like another drink or should we get started?”

“I’m not gay,” said the sailor as he stumbled toward the door. Twisting the handle did nothing to open it.

Tony knew all too well. This room had a double keyed deadbolt just like his front door. No one was going to leave until Wellington decided to open the door and let them go. Or until he passed out, if someone was willing to go through his things and find the key. Tony wasn’t. He suspected, he would be punished for doing so.

“What’s your name again?” asked Wellington.

“Abe. Look, I have to get back to my ship.”

“Abe! That’s right. Like honest Abe Lincoln.”

“I guess my parents were fans.”

“So that wasn’t a gay bar where we picked you up?”

“No. Not at all. It was just a bar.”

“But you do like sex, right?”

“Sure. Doesn’t everyone?”

Stepping closer to the sailor and backing him against the wall, Wellington lowered his voice and asked, “So, you’ve never been fucked in the ass?”

“No, never.”

“Yet you work on a ship full of seamen.” Wellington chuckled and drained his Scotch. “I like virgin asses. Let’s take a look at yours.”

“I think I want to leave. Now!” demanded Abe.

Wellington turned back to Tony and the hooker. “Why don’t you two get started? The bed is all yours.”

Tony stripped, then took hold of the hooker’s hand, leading him to the bed. If they put on a good enough show, Wellington might leave the sailor alone. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony watched as Wellington pushed Abe toward the spanking bench and cuffed his wrist. As he continued to watch, he saw Abe struggling to get away as Wellington ripped off his clothing. The sailor fought back, throwing punches, but Wellington still managed to strap him down to the bench. The older man was breathing heavily as he took a seat in his chair and to watch Tony and the hooker.

“Watch and learn, my boy,” Wellington said to Abe.

It was clear that Abe didn’t want to watch. He obviously wanted to leave and was regretting ever getting into the limousine in the first place. Despite pulling against the straps, he failed to free himself. Every time the sailor closed his eyes or turned away, Wellington struck him with a leather strap.

Tony did his best to be a distraction. Over the months of his captivity, he had learned what Wellington liked to see. The blue-eyed hooker knew his job well and easily turned Tony on. After climaxing, Tony rolled over to his side of the bed, closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“No sleeping yet, Tony,” Wellington said. “The night is still young! Let’s get your boy strung up.”

Tony groaned softly. He didn’t have the fondness of beating and slapping others that Wellington had. He also knew that Wellington didn’t tolerate his refusal to go along with what he was told to do.

Tony quietly led the hooker across the room. After cuffing the prostitute’s wrists, Tony lifted him with the rope and pulley system until his feet barely touched the ground.

“Give him twenty lashes,” ordered Wellington.

As Tony struck the hooker, Wellington returned to the sailor, still strapped to the spanking bench. At first he took his time, rubbing his hands across Abe’s skin and offering an occasional compliment as he groped the body before him. By the time Tony counted of strike number twelve, Wellington lubed Abe’s hole and pushed his fingers inside. Moments later, he removed his fingers, replacing them with his dick. When Abe wailed, Wellington struck him in the head.

“I thought sailors knew not to whine. Relax and enjoy the ride.”

“Please stop,” begged Abe.

Tony tried to tune him out as he remembered the first time Wellington had strapped him to the spanking bench and raped him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wellington reach for the sailor’s neck.

“Shut the fuck up,” Wellington seethed. “You drank my booze and now I am showing you a good time. Enjoy it.”

Tony could tell Wellington was getting off on the sound of him whipping the hooker’s bare skin with the leather strap. He very well knew it hurt, but he thought maybe if the strikes were a little harder, it would calm Wellington down. 

The hooker never complained. He never made a sound.

Once Wellington had ejaculated into the sailor, he finally relaxed and calmed down. Tony could tell that Abe had passed out. With a little luck, maybe they could drop him off at the dock and he wouldn’t remember anything that had happened.

Wellington motioned for Tony to get back on the bed and spent several minutes kissing and groping him before falling asleep. “This was a good night. Very enjoyable.”

The next morning, Wellington shook Tony’s shoulder. “Wake up. Get that hooker down.”

Tony never wanted to know how much pain someone would feel after having one’s arms lifted above their head and to be left hanging like that all night after getting beaten. Tony let the hooker down gently and rubbed his arms, then helped him find his clothing. They saw that the sailor was still strapped to the spanking bench.

“He’s still passed out drunk,” Wellington explained as he waved for the hooker to follow him. As he unlocked the front door, he shoved a wad of bills into the boy’s hand. “My limo is on the lot. Tell the driver where to drop you off.”

“Thank you, Sir,” the hooker said.

He looked sore and exhausted to Tony.

“Make breakfast,” demanded Wellington, after he locked the deadbolt once more.

“Should I wake up Abe?”

“Abe?”

“The sailor in the play room.”

“No, let him rest.”

“I thought he said he was due back on his ship this morning.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” Tony said as he began gathering ingredients. For breakfast he cooked up a batch of waffles. He made a few extra just in case the sailor was hungry when he did wake up.

After breakfast, Wellington waved Tony over to the couch and put on a movie. They watched three movies straight through, only pausing when Tony made popcorn and sandwiches, or grabbed more drinks. He listened, but never heard a sound from the play room.

Any time he started to mention the sailor, Wellington told him to shut up.

It was dark before Wellington rose from the sofa and looked at Tony. “I need you to go to the linen closet and bring the extra comforter.”

“Sure, okay,” replied Tony.

When he returned to the living room, he noticed the door to the play room was standing open. When he entered, he saw that Wellington had moved the sailor to the floor.

“Is he okay?” Tony asked as he brought the comforter closer. It didn’t feel right. The sailor wasn’t moving and his color was off.

“We have to get rid of him. Help me wrap him up so we can get him down to the car.”

Tony shivered. Taking a closer look at the sailor, he could see that his lips were blue and his skin was pale. There were marks on his back, buttocks and neck. Without a word, Tony unfolded the comforter and laid it on the floor beside the body, then helped Wellington wrap the sailor into it.

Wellington picked up the bundle, then nodded to the pile of clothing on the floor beside the spanking bench. “Get his things and bring them along.”

Tony gathered the clothing, noticing a tear in the shirt. He could feel a wallet in the pants pocket and pulled it out. “Abe Saunders,” he said softly as he read the small card. He considered slipping the ID out for a moment, but knew if Wellington ever found it, he would be punished. Wellington would never believe that it had randomly fallen out. Instead, Tony silently repeated the name to himself over and over.

In the back of the limousine, his eyes were drawn to the comforter as Tony thought about the body it held. Wellington had found some rope, tying it around the comforter in several places so it didn’t slip. 

Wellington gave orders to his driver, then made a quick call on his cell phone. “I have a package to dispose of. Meet us out front in fifteen minutes. Bring flashlights and shovels.”

They drove for several minutes before arriving at a tall gate. Tony recognized them immediately. They were the gates outside of Wellington’s estate. The driver pulled the vehicle over, shut off the lights and engine and waited. Before long, he opened the trunk and then the passenger door. 

Tony had met the man who joined them, George Mason. He had been the Wellington’s valet for years. Tony wondered how much money Wellington was going to have to hand over to keep George and the limo driver quiet. He knew he would be expected to keep his mouth shut, but would never see a dime.

Once George had joined them, they drove on for several more miles. Tony watched out the window, looking for signs noting where they were going. He memorized the highway numbers and repeated the information silently, over and over.

He jumped when Wellington placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Tony, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“It is a shame, but sometimes these people OD. It happens.”

Tony nodded. This was Wellington’s way. He would make up a story that everyone else would believe. Tony was certain that the valet and driver believed that the body was that of a hooker who had OD’d at his own hands. He was the only one who knew that the young man was a sailor. No matter what Wellington said, Tony was certain that he had strangled the life out of Abe Saunders during sex.

His hand went to his throat and he swallowed deeply. Wellington patted his knee, then put an arm around Tony’s shoulder. When they finally pulled over, George went back to the trunk and retrieved two shovels. 

“Let’s go,” urged Wellington as he pushed Tony out of the door.

A chill ran through Tony’s body. He’d heard about people who were forced to dig their own graves. His hands shook as Wellington nodded at the shovel, then pointed to the ground. Together, he and George dug a shallow pit, before moving the body into it and covered it up as Wellington stood still, watching over them.

When they had completed the task, George grabbed the two shovels and Wellington put an arm around Tony’s shoulder as they returned to the car. After that night, they never again spoke about the sailor.


	8. Chapter Eight

Determined to never forget the young sailor, Tony kept repeating his name and the combination of road signs he had seen. It became his mantra when he exercised. Eventually, he chose a book, _Moby Dick_ and wrote the information down in the margins. He separated the letters of the name and the road numbers, but listed them on pages where he could put them back together and remember.

After the death of the sailor, he was sure about two things. First, he wanted to get away from Wellington. He didn’t know how, but he knew he had to go before he wound up dead himself. With no one who would help him, he knew he would have to figure it out on his own. His other option was to convince Wellington to want someone else, someone younger, probably a virgin. Tony had a tough time with that. Knowing what he had gone through at Wellington’s hands, he couldn’t see putting another person in that position just so he could get away.

The other thing he vowed was that he was never going to forget the name Abe Saunders or what had happened to him. He was determined to one day be able to tell the sailor’s family what happened. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but maybe he could give them some peace of mind or some closure. Maybe one day, he could lead the police back to the body so his family could bury him properly.

Timing would be critical. He knew Wellington would turn on him and insist that Tony had killed Abe. He had the money and influence to buy witnesses. Tony knew coming forward was the right thing to do, but he’d have to figure out how and when to do it. Wellington wasn’t going to live forever. Perhaps after he died, Tony could tell the police what he knew.

As the days passed, Tony began to think more about college. If he ever made it to college, he decided he wanted to study Law Enforcement to make a difference in the world and to make things right.

Tony again turned to liquor, not caring what it was doing to his liver. He no longer wanted to feel anything. Not until he was away from Wellington.

He still exercised most mornings and spent his days reading or watching television or movies. He still cooked, although he often made a point to try to cook just enough for one, unless Wellington sent word he was on his way and expected dinner when he arrived. Every week or two, Paulo still came over to wax his body. After a few weeks, he began to enjoy the smoothness and began looking forward to the visits.

Tony never again wondered if his father was trying to get enough money to buy his freedom. He knew he wasn’t. Money was his father’s first love. Tony wasn’t sure if he even rated in the top ten things his father loved. Probably not.

Another thing Tony made sure to do was marking off the days on his calendar. Now and then, he would ask Hector what the date was, just to make sure he hadn’t missed one. He felt like he was a prisoner counting off the days he had served. He only wished he knew a date when he would be released. For now, he refused to believe Wellington would ever let him go. When he got too old to be the fuck toy, Wellington would probably make him a valet or driver, if he was lucky. If not, he suspected he might find himself buried next to Abe Saunders in a shallow grave.

As it was, Wellington still enjoyed using Tony. As the weeks and months passed by, he took Tony from the apartment more often. Whenever he was allowed out of the apartment, he was always escorted by someone acting as security and a driver. Tony was sure the men acting as security were armed and would likely shoot him if he tried to run. It would probably only be a tranquilizer, then they’d drag him back to his prison.

Tony had lost count of how many cocks he had sucked to help Wellington close a business deal. It was especially embarrassing to him every time someone recognized him as Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Each time it felt like another solid punch to his gut, another reminder that his father thought so little of him.

As the months blurred together, Tony had also lost count of how many hookers had been brought up to his apartment. He wondered what his neighbors must think of him. Then he suspected that most, if not all of them, worked for Wellington. Tony had a couple favorite hookers he liked, but almost felt guilty choosing them. The pay was good, but Wellington could be brutal. 

Tony feared seeing anyone else wind up like Abe. If ever he tried to intervene, when he thought Wellington was getting too rough, he found himself also chained up and beaten right alongside the hookers. After a while, he didn’t care anymore. If he was never going to be free, what was the point of him living or of anything in his life?

Then he would remember Abe. Certainly the sailor had parents, but Tony found himself wondering if he also had siblings or if he was an only child, like himself. Had he left behind a fiancée or girlfriend? He thought about the young sailor a lot. As his drinking increased, along with his sense of loneliness, he began having conversations with the young man, pretending he was there with him.

There came a month when Tony had the feeling they were being followed. Leaning back in the limousine, he surreptitiously kept an eye on the mysterious car as they drove slowly along the streets looking for hookers. He didn’t say anything to Wellington, but he was sure he had seen the same dark sedan on at least three different nights. 

He hoped it was a detective. If they were pulled over for picking up hookers, maybe they would be arrested. All he needed was to be away from Wellington for a few minutes and he was certain he had the strength to tell the police everything. Tony salivated at the thought of being free again.

He began looking out the back window, watching for the sedan. It became another routine in Tony’s life. It always remained far enough back that he couldn’t get the plate number off of it. For a moment, he wondered if it was a pimp who was pissed off about Wellington leaving marks on one of his hookers, but Tony didn’t think that was likely. Wellington paid very well. Tony imagined all a pimp cared about was money.

As the nights went by and they were never approached by the car, Tony decided it probably wasn’t the police or a pimp. They wouldn’t waste their time night after night. They would have made their presence known after a night or two.

A couple of times, he was certain he saw a camera with a long lens poke out of the driver’s side window. Tony began to wonder if Wellington had pissed off someone in the business world. The man was wealthy. Most men didn’t get that way without screwing over a few people along the way. Despite keeping an eye on the vehicle, Tony never mentioned it to anyone. It made him sad the day he no longer saw the car following them. It was as if he had lost a chance to get free of Wellington’s grasp.

This year on the fourth of July, Hector stopped by Tony’s apartment. “You’ve been invited to the party at Wellington’s estate this year.”

“Really? Do you think I can swim in the pool?”

“Maybe. Bring your suit. You can ask him.”

Instead of the limousine, the pair drove across town in what Tony imagined was Hector’s car or possibly one from Wellington’s motor pool. It was nice, a large, plush Lincoln. 

When they arrived, Hector escorted Tony to the backyard. It was the first time Tony had seen the estate in the daylight. It was larger and grander than he had imagined. He remembered the wrought iron and brick security fence and gate from his previous visits. They loomed large, seemingly reminding him of his imprisonment. There was a huge garage, plus a lot of extra parking at the side of the house. Around the back, there were tennis courts and a pool. Both were in use.

Tony glanced at Hector, who directed him to a small hut. 

“You can change in there. The pool shower over there,” he said. “You are expected to shower before and after using the pool. If you want a drink, there’s a full open bar.”

Before Tony walked away Hector grabbed his arm and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. “Mr. Wellington is trusting you. Do not make him regret it you will be severely punished. I am responsible for you. I don’t want Wellington mad at me. Got it?”

Tony nodded quickly and pulled away. Hector followed him into the hut and watched him change. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, Tony felt the tears prickling. Blinking quickly, he took a few deep breaths and willed them away.

“Are you alright?” Hector asked gently. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“You’re shaking. You should know that he has assigned me to watch you closely. If you say or do anything he would not approve of, I am to take you out of here immediately. He is giving you this opportunity as a reward. Just don’t screw this up or he might not give you the opportunity again.”

“I feel like I’m still in chains. All tied up and I can’t say or do anything.”

“Eat, drink, swim, enjoy the party and the fireworks. I don’t think he would even mind if you mingle a little. But if anyone asks how you know the Wellingtons, you are to say that you are working as Mr. Wellington’s assistant at the office. If anyone pushes for details, tell them you basically get coffee and pick up his dry cleaning.”

The hut had a couple benches and several lockers, each one numbered. Tony took number eleven, thinking it would be easy to remember. From the clothing left behind, this was obviously where the men changed. He wondered what accommodations were provided for the women. Tony shed his clothing quickly and hung everything up on a hook, before slipping on his swimming trunks. 

“Be careful not to say anything that would piss Wellington off, please?”

“Yeah, okay. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”

“If you say anything out of line, I am to take you away from the other guests immediately.”

“I know, back to the apartment.”

“Well, first I would take you upstairs if Wellington asks. Then I take you back to the apartment and chain you up until Wellington comes over. That could be a day or two. It would not be pleasant for you.”

“I’ll be good,” Tony promised as he headed out to the pool.

There were already several dozen guests. Some were swimming, others relaxing on a lounge and soaking up the sunshine. Other guests were mingling, partaking in the food and beverages and enjoying the band that was playing near the pool.

He went to the diving board first. He felt eyes upon him as he dove into the water. Holding his breath as long as he could, he swam underwater until he had to surface. After spending over an hour swimming and taking a few dives, Tony grabbed a towel and found a lounge to relax on.

Hector was there in a minute with a Pina Colada, handing it over. It was a beautiful day and reminded Tony of swimming in the pool under a blue sky at his father’s house. Although back then, he was served lemonade or tea.

“Let me know when you’re hungry,” offered Hector.

Tony’s mouth watered. He watched the catering crew as they kept the food stocked. As he observed the many trips they made into the house, he was certain that everything was being prepared as needed by chefs using the Wellington’s gourmet kitchen.

Hector remained by Tony’s side as he took a nap under the sunny sky, then accompanied him to where the food was. There was so much being offered. There were traditional hotdogs and hamburgers, with a full assortment of cheeses and condiments. There were also ribs and chicken. Another cart had seafood offerings. There was a dessert cart and a separate ice cream cart as well.

A few people came over to him to introduce themselves and ask who he was. He gave the line he had been ordered to. It was easy to spot the Wellingtons as they played host and hostess. Tony cringed when he saw Mrs. Wellington coming toward him. She was still very beautiful. He imagined she had been quite stunning in her twenties. It was obvious she was much younger than Arthur.

“Hello,” she offered. “I’m Angela Wellington.”

“Tony DiNozzo.”

“Anthony’s son?”

“Yes. I’ve been working as your husband’s office as an assistant. I was hoping to get some practical experience before going to college.”

“How long have you worked at the office?” she asked.

“Just over a year, I think. I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the pool party last year. I already had plans though. I was here for your holiday party a few months ago. You and your husband are the best hosts. It’s honestly a pleasure to be here.”

“We love entertaining. It’s an awfully big and quiet house when there isn’t a party going on. It’s nice to have people over to share what we have. I hope you are enjoying yourself.”

“I am. I truly appreciate being invited. The band is wonderful and the food is amazing. You and your husband are the epitome of the perfect hosts.”

“Thank you, Tony. That’s sweet of you to say. I hope you can stay for the fireworks.”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t dream of missing them.”

The conversation was over after a couple of minutes. Tony breathed a huge sigh of relief. He felt bad that Wellington cheated on her and wondered if she had any idea. Perhaps she bought all of his stories of late business meetings and out of town trips. He had to be making a fortune to keep this estate in pristine condition and throw such lavish parties.

Hector smiled, amazed at the amount of food Tony was consuming. When no one else was close, he leaned in and whispered, “Don’t overdo it. You will have some cocks to attend to later.”

Tony froze, then slowly began chewing the burger he was eating. The day had been delightful so far. He’d been allowed to swim for the first time in over a year, as well as lay in the sun. He’d used sunscreen, but felt he might be a little red the next day. Not that he cared. It had been a wonderful day until Hector’s last comment.

An hour before sunset Hector grabbed his arm and led him into the house. They met Wellington upstairs in the game room. 

“I’ve been good. I barely talked to anyone and when asked, I said I was your assistant at the office.” Tony knew he was babbling. His only thought was to get back outside and enjoy the fireworks.

Wellington smiled and kissed Tony. “I’ve been dying to do that all day. Get undressed.”

Since it was a pool party, Tony had chosen a loose Hawaiian shirt and white shorts to wear. One by one he undid the buttons, laying the shirt aside, soon followed by his shorts and underwear.

Wellington was on him immediately, like a savage dog on a T-bone. First, he kissed Tony deeply as he groped his ass. Walking Tony backwards, the pair wound up against the game table.

Wellington turned Tony around, and pushed him down upon the table. Taking his hand away for a moment, he lubed his cock the thrust into Tony’s ass.

“Damn, that feels good,” he said. “I’ve been waiting all day to do that.”

Keeping his mouth shut, Tony braced himself. It might be feeling good to Wellington, but every thrust was pushing him against the hard wood table. He was certain he’d have bruises the next day.

Wellington had one hand in the middle of Tony’s back and the other on his hip. After a couple of minutes, he used his own feet, to push Tony’s feet apart, spreading his legs wider. Right before he came, Wellington moved one hand to Tony’s head, grabbed his hair and banged his head against the table three times. The last time Tony’s head hit, Wellington climaxed, then pushed back.

Once he was released, Tony remained where he was. He felt used and dirty. A headache was already pounding and he wondered if he was bleeding. Lifting his head slightly, he looked down and saw no blood on the table.

“Strap him in,” said Wellington, still breathing hard. 

Hector stepped forward and strapped a belt around Tony’s waist, the one with a cage around his cock and a plug for his ass. He’d worn this before when servicing Wellington’s associates. Looking up, he saw Wellington sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs, drinking Scotch.

Once his drink was finished, he stood up and spoke to Hector. “I’m going to send a few special clients up here. He is to remain on his knees and keep the line moving. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Wellington,” Hector responded.

Pulling Tony away from the table, Hector set him up close to the bar, on his knees. This time he had brought a small pad for Tony to kneel on. After the last office party, Tony’s knees had been a mess for several days afterward since they’d forgotten a pad or pillow.

There was still a short line when the fireworks started. Tony did his best to get the men to come quickly. He was relieved when he and Hector were alone again and Hector unlocked and removed the belt. Tony hated it. The contraption was uncomfortable, especially for his cock.

“Go ahead and get cleaned up,” said Hector.

Tony showered and dressed quickly, hoping to get outside before the fireworks were over. There was still plenty of food and drink available. A few guests were even watching the show from the pool, lying on an assortment of floating devices.

Hector and Tony grabbed a pair of lounges and tugged them a short distance away from everyone else. Tony rested on the lounge, while Hector was happy to get him anything he wanted to drink. 

After the fireworks were over, Hector grabbed Tony and his bag. As the other guests were gravitating over to the Wellingtons to thank them, Hector and Tony dashed to the driveway, getting back on the road before many others had left.

“It gets a little crazy if you stay too late. It’s a lot of cars trying to get out of a single driveway,” explained Hector.

Tony didn’t care. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. It felt like the world was swirling around him. Over all, it had been a wonderful day. He’d missed fresh air and sunshine. Perhaps Wellington would start trusting to let Hector take him out more often. 

He’d barely collapsed onto his bed when the spinning room got to him. After running to the bathroom, he threw up. Most of the night was spent hugging the toilet. In the morning, Tony took two Tylenol and soaked in the tub for over an hour.

Days later, Wellington stopped by to celebrate Tony’s birthday. Once again, he had hired a professional chef to prepare a gourmet dinner. While the chef was working in the kitchen, Wellington tugged Tony into the play room and fucked him in the bed. When he pulled out, he settled Tony against his shoulder, caressing him and leaning over to kiss him.

“You are the best thing in my life. Do you know that?”

Tony didn’t know that. He thought Wellington may be the worst thing in his life, but did he dare say that to the man? No. He knew that would only result in him being tied up and beaten again.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” was all he could manage. 

Minutes later, they donned their monogrammed robes and held hands as they walked across the apartment to the table. Steaks and lobster tails were on the menu again, with salad, mashed potatoes and vegetables, all paired with a fine red wine. This year’s dessert was a chocolate soufflé. 

After dinner, Wellington directed Tony over to the couch, cuddling together as they watched a movie while the chef cleaned up in the kitchen. Later, they went out to the limousine and went trolling for hookers again. Tony was happy to find his favorite blue-eyed brunet was available.

Back at the apartment, Tony drank until he could barely stand up. He fucked his hooker while Wellington watched. Then they tied the hookers up and beat them with leather straps until Wellington pulled Tony over to the spanking bench, positioned him over it and fucked him again.

They left the hookers hanging as they took a long bath. When Wellington released them, he escorted them to the front door and handed them each a wad of bills. “Find the limousine in the lot. My driver will take you wherever you need to go.”

Tony was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. The room was spinning again. His life had become a predictable cycle. There was a dip in the mattress when Wellington came back to bed and knew he’d be expected to play his part as sex toy again when Wellington woke up in the morning.

Two weeks later, Hector came into his apartment and waved him toward the bedroom. By the time Tony entered the room, Hector was pulling out his suitcases and garment bag.

Leaning against the doorframe, Tony asked, “Are we going on a trip?” 

“You are. Pack everything you want to take.”

“Where are we going?”

“Just you. You have to go. Look, Tony. Mrs. Wellington hired a private investigator. He’s gathered information and photographs. She’s going to ruin Wellington if he doesn’t get rid of you immediately. He ordered me to get a car for you and send you on your way.”

Tony’s heart was pounding. It was too much information all at once. “Does this mean, I’m free? Or is he sending me somewhere else?”

“She gave him an ultimatum. If she ever finds out that he has something else going on the side again, ever, she is going to ruin him. She’ll divorce him and take him for everything she can and she will go to the press and divulge all of Wellington’s dirty little secrets.”

“I see.” 

Inside, Tony was a mix of happiness and confusion. On the outside, he did his best to look solemn and sad. As Hector watched, Tony packed all the clothes he wanted to take and grabbed a couple books, including his copy of _Moby Dick_. As they walked across the living room, Tony eyed the piano and the guitar. 

“Can I take the guitar?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” Tony asked.

Hector shrugged and handed a small zippered, leather bag to Tony. “There’s five thousand dollars in cash in there. He had me put the car in your name. From there, you’ll have to find your own way. But Tony, I strongly suggest that you not cause any trouble for the Wellingtons. If she divorces him, he will come after you and you know what he can be like. My advice is to get on with your life and forget about the last few months. He has you noted as an assistant at his office. You can use that for a job reference if you need to.”

Opening the bag, Tony looked at the bundles of money it held. “I will guess that my ‘paychecks’ paid for this apartment on the books and this must be my severance pay.”

“Sure. If you want to look at it that way.”

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Once the car was loaded up, Tony revved the engine and took off down the road. He didn’t know where to head, but continued driving, without looking back. 

“Free at last!” he shouted loudly.

When he got tired, he pulled over and rented a room at a cheap motel. The money wouldn’t last long. He had to watch what he was spending. Then a thought occurred to him: he could go to college. Maybe his scholarship was still good. If it wasn’t, he could get a job.

The next day, he pointed the car toward Ohio. The following afternoon, he found himself on the campus of Ohio State University. Leaving his car in visitor parking, he walked over to the administration building. He was thrilled to find that his full scholarship was still open. 

“We had a call from your employer, Arthur Wellington. He explained that you had interned with him for a year and were considering starting college this semester. He said we should expect you.”

“That’s great,” Tony said, although it was somewhat unnerving that Wellington had predicted this move.

“The campus housing isn’t open yet. Here’s a schedule of when you can come in for a room assignment and sign up for your classes.”

“Thank you.”

It took him a couple of hours to fill out all the paperwork. He had enough cash to rent a room at a long term motel. At least he had a small kitchenette and access to a washer and dryer. During the next weeks, he searched for a part-time job. It wasn’t easy to find something that would work around his class schedule and the sports program, but he knew he would need something to supplement his income.

There wasn’t an office job to be had that would work, so he settled for a job as a cook. Knowing he had to keep up his grades and sports for his scholarship, he explained this to the manager and promised to supply him with a full schedule of his football and basketball games. It would mean only two or three shifts on most weeks, but Tony hoped that would be enough spending money. 

If not, he toyed with the idea of playing his guitar as a street musician. In college, every dollar he could earn would help, no matter how he made it. Then it occurred to him if he ever found himself hurting for money, he could pick up a john or maybe find a male strip club to dance at. He hoped he would never be that desperate, but he was willing to keep those options open.

Once the semester started, he felt happy again and pledged to the Alpha Chi Delta fraternity. College life suited him. It was good for him to begin classes and make friends his own age. It wasn’t long before he was drinking more than he should, which led to him losing his job and being called to the coach’s office.

“I understand that college is fun and that it’s the time when most young people begin drinking. I’m afraid that you’re overdoing it. I know what goes on in a fraternity, but you are here on a full four year athletic scholarship, son. You have to maintain your grades and remain in the athletic program to keep that scholarship. If you don’t stop drinking, I might have to kick you off the team. That means your scholarship is gone. Wasted. You are better than that, DiNozzo. Wake up and fly right!”

“Yes, Sir,” replied Tony, stunned at hearing he could lose his scholarship.

“You have a lot of potential, Tony. I can see it in you. I can work with you. But the drinking has to stop. I can’t have you showing up to practice or the games intoxicated. It’s not healthy for you or the team. I hate to make an example of you, but I will if I must.”

“I understand.”

After leaving, Tony was determined not to lose his place on the team or his scholarship. Over the next few weeks, he stopped drinking and began studying and working out any time he was awake. It was clear to him that if he was kicked out of college, there was nowhere for him to go.

With his hard work paying off, he soon became a favorite on the football team and later, the basketball team. Since his scholarship required that he study physical fitness, he made that his major, but decided to minor in Law Enforcement, taking all the classes he could.

Since he no longer had anywhere he called home, he stayed at college over the summer and picked up extra Law Enforcement classes, certain that if he studied hard enough, he could graduate with a double major. 

Everything seemed to be smooth sailing until halfway through the football season in his senior year when they were playing against Michigan. He’d been hit hard and roughed up before, but he didn’t even see this one coming. One minute, he was running down the field, zigging and zagging around his opponents. Then he felt like he’d been hit by a Mack truck. There were a few seconds where he felt he had lost contact with the ground and then fell heavily upon it and found himself underneath several other players.

Darkness surrounded him and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. When he did open his eyes, the coach was there at his side.

“Tony, can you hear me?”

Everything seemed to be spinning around him again. He felt disorientated. 

“Can you get up?”

He tried his best to get up, but his whole body hurt. Giving up, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s okay. You did well tonight.”

The next sensation was being lifted onto a stretcher and being carried off the field. Back in the locker room, the appointed team doctor, Dr. Belton, looked him over. 

“I’m going to send you over to the hospital.”

“What happened?” Tony asked frantically.

“I think your leg is broken.”

Tony grabbed at the man’s sleeve. “It can’t be. I need to finish college. I can’t get kicked off the team or I will lose my scholarship. Can’t you just put a splint on it or something?”

Dr. Belton patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, son. Concentrate on getting better. I don’t think you will lose your scholarship because you’re injured. You won’t be officially off the team, just on the disabled list.”

Tony spent a few days in the hospital, then had to adjust to hobbling around on crutches with a backpack carrying his things. The coach released him from attending practices, but insisted he be there for games. It still gave him a lot more time to study.

When he finally had his cast off, the doctor shook his head. “You may walk with a limp for a while, but that should go away in time.”

“Will I be able to play college basketball this year? I’m the team captain.”

“I wouldn’t suggest it. You’ve sustained a lot of damage to your knee. I’m afraid it’s never going to be the same.”

That night, Tony cried. Even though he had wanted to pursue a job in Law Enforcement, his success in sports made him believe he could be a professional athlete first. After his athletic career was over, then he would go into Law Enforcement. Now he wasn’t going to get that chance.

“At least I have something to fall back on,” he told himself as he wiped away the tears.

Before graduation, Tony began sending out resumes, hoping to be hired on as a police officer. The best offer he had as a small town in Illinois, called Peoria. Tony thought it was as good a place as any to get started. After graduation and all the subsequent celebrations, he packed his things and made his way to Peoria to begin his new career.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Six years later…_

It was time for him to move on. He’d spent a couple years in Peoria, then Philadelphia before being offered a job as a detective in Baltimore. Tony thought he had a good partner in Danny Price, but their most recent case had opened his eyes. Danny was a dirty cop and Tony couldn’t work with him anymore. 

He’d confronted his partner at his house and Danny had left for a walk. When he heard someone approaching the door, Tony drew his weapon.

“I’m in a shoot first, ask questions later state of mind,” he warned.

He was able to relax when he saw who it was. The NCIS agent he had recently met as they worked together on their most recent case. His eyes were intriguing and stunning blue. He thought he could get lost in those eyes.

“Gibbs,” Tony said softly. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t. I knew something didn’t smell right, but wasn’t sure what it was.”

“But you had a gut feeling?”

“Yeah. I thought you might need backup, or a shoulder.”

“How about a beer?” asked Tony.

“You buying?”

“Sure. Why not?”

As they sat at the bar, Gibbs asked, “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I can’t work with him anymore. I know that much. Maybe it’s time to move on. Maybe I need to find another line of work.”

Gibbs immediately smacked the back of Tony’s head.

“Hey! What was that? Did you just physically assault me?”

“That was a wakeup call. You’re good, DiNozzo, too good to throw away your career. Why don’t you come work for me at NCIS?”

“I’ve never served in the military.”

“We’re a civilian organization. Military service is not a requirement.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Come down to DC whenever you want. I’ll show you the office. You can stay at my place.”

“What about your wife?”

Gibbs chuckled. “She doesn’t live there anymore. It won’t be long before our divorce is finalized.”

“Do you guys have any kids?”

“Nope. Not much in the way of money or belongings. There’s not much damage she can do. She admitted to cheating on me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t stand someone who cheats. I didn’t think she would. She even lived with me in Moscow for a while. I don’t know what happened. I heard you were engaged. What do you think your fiancée will say about you working in DC?”

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret, Gibbs,” said Tony as he took another drink of beer and leaned in closer. “She’s a cover.”

“A cover?”

Placing a hand on Gibbs’ neck, Tony whispered in his ear, “We’re both gay, but sometimes that’s not so acceptable. We cover for each other. That’s all.”

When Tony shifted back to his seat, he stared forward. Did he just really tell Gibbs he was gay? What was next, telling him he’d like to take him home and jump into bed with him?

Gibbs mulled over the information and began toying with options. There was no doubt that Tony DiNozzo was a very handsome young man and a smart detective. The last time he’d slept with a partner was with Jenny in Europe. 

He hadn’t ever cheated on Shannon, but before they were wed, he’d had a relationship with another Marine. If he could have married a man, he would have been torn. As it was, when one of his tours was over, he returned to the states and had dedicated himself to Shannon, marrying her and pushing the man out of his thoughts. For years until her death, he had played the dutiful, devoted husband. And he had loved her, their daughter and their life together. 

After Shannon had been three failed marriages with women. None of them came close to what he’d had before. Since then, he had occasionally thought about the man he had left behind.

“Come on,” he said, patting Tony’s knee. “Let me take you home.”

“You’ve been drinking.”

“I’ve been pacing myself. I’m in far better shape that you. You are in no shape to drive.”

“I won’t argue with you there.”

The next morning, Tony awoke humping against Gibbs’ leg, his lips pressed against Gibbs’ neck and having no recollection of how he got home or into bed. Once look into the blue eyes told him instantly that Gibbs was wide awake.

Putting a few inches between them, Tony coughed and rolled away from Gibbs. “There’s a new toothbrush in the cabinet,” he offered.

“I know. I used it last night. What’s up with the single bed?”

Rolling back over, Tony explained, “Sometimes I date to keep up appearances. If I invite someone over, it doesn’t mean I want them in my bed.”

Gibbs laughed. “Well, I wasn’t going to drive all the way back to DC last night.”

“I didn’t mean you. It’s not like we were on a date.”

“Weren’t we?” Moving closer, Gibbs kissed Tony.

Resting his arm against Gibbs’ chest, Tony kissed him back. “You didn’t even know I was gay until we were at the bar last night.”

“Are you sure?” Gibbs teased. “I am an investigator and pretty good at reading people.”

“Let me make you something for breakfast. I just need to take care of something first.” Wasting no time, Tony ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower before the water turned warm. Closing his eyes, he thought of Gibbs’ intense stare as he jacked himself off. There was no denying that he wanted more from the man lying in his bed.

After a hot shower and getting dressed, Tony found Gibbs sitting in his kitchen reading his copy of _Moby Dick_.

“Is there a message in this book?” Gibbs asked.

“Sure. But it’s up to you to put it all together.”

“Captain Ahab is certainly a character.”

“Yes, he is,” said Tony as he peeked into his refrigerator. He didn’t know why he left the book out. It was like a guilty conscience pulling at his heart all the time, begging him to do the right thing. He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that haunted him. “I don’t really have anything around here to eat.”

“Coffee?”

“Sorry, no.”

“I could really use some coffee.”

“We have to pick up my car anyway. I’ll take you out for breakfast. I know a great place.”

“I’ll settle for a place with great coffee.”

Looking at Gibbs, Tony wondered if he had slept fully dressed. He’d been so shocked at waking up humping against Gibbs’ leg that he hadn’t really noticed what he was wearing. Thinking back, he was sure it was boxers and a T-shirt. Tony had woken up in just his underwear. It made him smile to imagine Gibbs trying to wrestle his clothing off.

Then he remembered a little more. He and Gibbs had kissed. Gibbs had kissed him the entire time he was taking Tony’s clothing off. There may have even been some additional touching and groping. His cock began to harden again. 

He’d shoved a few things into a backpack in case he did end up spending the night with Gibbs in DC. The way Gibbs was acting, he just might invite Tony to spend the rest of the weekend with him.

“Let’s go.”

He didn’t even remember being in Gibbs’ truck at all the night before.

Holding his head in his hands, he said, “I drank way too much last night.”

“Are you going to be sick?”

“No. It was just such a shock with Danny and all. I never would have suspected he was involved with anything like that.”

“Have you decided what to do yet?”

“No. I don’t want to be a snitch, but I can’t work with him anymore. Not now that I know what he truly is.”

“Come work for me.”

“Seriously? That offer is still on the table?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t normally wake up humping my boss’ leg in bed.”

Gibbs smiled and patted Tony’s thigh. “No harm done.”

Tony pointed out a diner when they were about three miles down the road. “That’s a good place.”

After being served, Gibbs noted, “I hope their food is better than their coffee.”

“Less than impressive?”

“You could say that,” replied Gibbs as he took another sip. “At least it’s hot. After we pick up your car, we can call it a day, or you can come down to DC.”

“What would I do in DC?” asked Tony.

Placing his hand at the small of Tony’s back, Gibbs leaned close to whisper in his ear. “I’m sure we could find something interesting to do. You can come see my place if you want. I could take you into the office so you can check it out if you’re feeling up to it.”

Tony was glad he had packed a few things. After they picked up his car he followed after Gibbs.

“You drive like a race car driver, Gibbs,” Tony said aloud as he did his best to keep up. He wasn’t too concerned about losing sight of Gibbs. They had exchanged cell phone numbers while they were on the case.

The first place Gibbs stopped at was a coffee shop.

“They know how to make the good stuff here,” he said, handing Tony a cup.

One sip and Tony was concerned whether his innards would survive the favored brew Gibbs had handed to him. It was the strongest coffee he’d ever tasted. Black, too. No sugar, no creamer, no lovely hazelnut flavoring. “Sure fits his personality,” Tony mumbled to himself as he pulled out, following Gibbs once more.

Their next stop was at NCIS headquarters. Despite it being the weekend, there were several cars on the lot, but it was definitely less than a quarter full. Tony followed Gibbs through security where Tony had been given a visitor’s badge. The few people they encountered on their way to the elevator all said hello to Gibbs.

As they stepped into the bullpen, Tony stared up at the skylight overhead. “I bet that puts a nasty glare on a computer screen. And the orange walls, it’s like Stevie Wonder picked out your paint color.”

“We work on a budget, DiNozzo. It was probably cheap.”

“I can see why.”

“Are you interested?”

Stepping close, Tony placed his hand on Gibbs’ hip. “Yes, I am interested.”

Keeping his calm demeanor, Gibbs said softly, “In case you haven’t noticed, there are surveillance cameras all over this place.”

Tony quickly stepped back. “Sorry, Boss. It won’t happen again. Not here anyway.” He avoided looking for the cameras. It made sense they were around and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself in case they were being actively monitored.

“My Senior agent has been reassigned as an Agent Afloat. He has one more week before he’s gone. That’s his desk there.”

“I can do this. I can’t stay where I am. That’s for sure. I’m going to call my boss to see if I can take this week off. I have some vacation time accumulated. We just closed that big case and don’t have much else going on.”

“Stay at my place. You can come in Monday for an application. I’ll talk to the Director. He’s given me carte blanche to choose whoever I want to work with.”

“Shouldn’t that be _whomever_.”

Gibbs immediately head slapped him. “Do you want the job or not?”

“Sure, Gibbs. I want the job. I appreciate the opportunity. I think you need someone strong to back you up. I can be that person.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Present time_

Gibbs checked his watch. After forty minutes ticked by, he tried calling Tony’s cell, disappointed when it went immediately to voice mail.

“Tim, track Tony’s cell phone,” he called as he stepped over to the younger agent’s desk.

“Tracking,” said Tim. 

“Tony said they were going out to lunch. He should be back by now.” 

“It looks like he’s on the move. They’re heading out of town. At least, that’s what it looks like.”

“Bring up our security cameras for forty-five minutes ago. I want to know what type of vehicle they’re in.”

It took Tim a few minutes to search through the different camera feeds and narrow down the possibilities. Ziva helped him by running the plate numbers at her desk.

“Is Tony in trouble, Boss?”

“I’m not sure. He’s not answering his cell. He didn’t come back when he said he would.”

“This has to be it, the limousine. It’s registered to a corporation for use of the owner and CEO, one Arthur Wellington.”

“McGee, get a BOLO out on that limo. I want it stopped. Keep me informed so we can intercept. Find me anything you can on Wellington. Ziva, let’s roll.”

Twenty minutes later, a call came in that the limousine had been stopped by the highway patrol because of the BOLO alert. By the time Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the scene, all the occupants had been pulled out of the vehicle and handcuffed. Gibbs knew instantly which one was Wellington. He was the loudmouth screaming at the cops that he’d have all of their badges if they didn’t release him immediately.

Gibbs stepped over to an officer and flashed his ID. “Gibbs, NCIS.”

The patrolman nodded. “Oh, it’s _your_ BOLO. It said they’re wanted for kidnapping?”

Nodding toward Tony, Gibbs advised, “He’s one of my agents. I have reason to believe they took him against his will and without his consent.”

“We have a contract,” yelled Wellington. “There’s nothing illegal about it. Get my attorney on the phone. He’ll explain everything to you.”

The officer released Tony’s wrists. 

Ashamed of his predicament and knowing he’d have to explain his past to Gibbs, Tony’s eyes dropped to the ground while he rubbed his skin where the cuffs had left red marks.

Stepping forward, Gibbs placed his hands on Tony’s biceps. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What the hell is going on here?”

“It’s a long story,” said Tony, his eyes on Wellington.

“Start talking.”

“Ziva doesn’t need to hear about it. It’s embarrassing, Boss.”

“What the hell does this guy have on you?”

“Like he said, there is a contract.”

“Get in the car,” ordered Gibbs. Catching the officer’s attention, he said “I want a copy of this contract when you get it.”

“You’ll have to talk to the FBI, Sir. If these men kidnapped a Federal Officer, it’s the FBI’s jurisdiction.”

As if on cue, Fornell rolled onto the scene, Agent Sacks along with him.

“Jethro. What are you doing here?”

“Picking up my agent.”

“My witness.”

“Tobias!”

“Jethro! If I don’t question him, how am I to ascertain if a crime has been committed? I can’t hold these men for nothing.”

Gibbs nodded over to Fornell’s sedan. “Go on, Tony.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Tobias, can you drop us back off at NCIS when we’re done?”

“Of course, but you’ll owe me dinner.”

Turning to Ziva, Gibbs ordered her to take the car and return to the office.

“Can we talk back at your office?” Tony asked Fornell.

“We can. Just tell me one thing first. Do we have enough to hold these guys?”

“Yes. I have some information regarding a murder they were involved with years ago.”

“A murder?” asked Fornell. “Are you sure?”

“Not of the exact date, but I think I can lead you to the body.”

As Gibbs and Tony rode in the backseat of Fornell’s car, Gibbs reached over and held Tony’s hand. Fornell already knew about their relationship and right now, he was more concerned about supporting Tony than whatever Sacks might think of them.

A few minutes after arriving back at the FBI building, Fornell led Tony and Gibbs to a conference room. “I had the local LEOs transport those three. Agent Sacks is putting them in holding. We have to charge them within twenty-four hours or we have to let them go. Tell me about the kidnapping charge.” 

Gibbs spoke first, “They came into NCIS and said they were taking Tony to lunch. When he didn’t come back, I had McGee track him. We found they were on a highway, heading out of town fast.”

“Did they take you against your will?”

“I left with them,” Tony admitted. “Wellington said he wanted to take me out to lunch.”

“Did you go to lunch?”

“Yes, but then when we got back into the limousine, I knew they were going the wrong way. When I said something about it, Wellington struck me, handcuffed me and said he was enforcing the contract.”

“What contract?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Who are these guys?” questioned Fornell.

“The older man is Arthur Wellington, he’s a wealthy businessman. The driver’s name is George Mason. The bodyguard is Hector Ramirez. I guess you could say I used to work for Wellington.”

“Start at the beginning.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Tell me what happened,” insisted Fornell. “I will decide what is relevant. If I don’t need the information, I’m not going to include it in my report. How do you know these guys are guilty of murder?”

“Because I was there.”

“Explain.”

“When I was younger, Wellington put me up in an apartment. My dad set it up because he owed Wellington a lot money. I didn’t have a choice in the matter. We used to go cruising together, me and Wellington. We’d pick up a couple guys. Wellington likes rough sex. One morning, I realized the guy he’d been with was dead. He forced me to help him move the body. We stopped by his house at night and George was there with a couple of shovels. We drove out a ways and Wellington forced me to help dig a shallow grave.” Turning back to Gibbs, Tony added, “He was a sailor, Gibbs. I was eighteen. He couldn’t have been much older than that. Maybe twenty-one or twenty-two. His name was Abe Saunders.”

Gibbs flipped open his phone. “McGee, find out everything you can on an Abe Saunders. Sailor, deceased. He may have been listed as AWOL. See if you can find an open case regarding his disappearance or death.” Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Tony. “How did he die?”

“I think Wellington choked him during sex. I remember the bruises on his neck. Wellington said he had drunk too much and OD’d, but I don’t think that’s true.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Dropping his eyes to the floor, Tony rubbed a hand across his face. “It was a long time ago. I was afraid.”

“Of what?” demanded Gibbs.

“I was being held captive. I knew wherever I went, Wellington could find me if he wanted to. I couldn’t be safe anywhere.”

“Even in Law Enforcement?” asked Fornell.

“You would think so, but no. This guy has it all. He has money and connections. He could track me wherever I went and buy all the witnesses he needed to say I was the one who killed Abe. They'd swear in court that he wasn't even there. I couldn’t risk it. I would lose my career and spend the rest of my life in jail.”

“No one else can corroborate your story?” Gibbed questioned.

“No. I mean they could, but they won’t. They all work for Wellington. He has them all set up for life. If they don’t do what he says, they will lose everything.”

Fornell asked, “What about this contract he was ranting about, you don’t know anything about it? I’m sure they’ve allowed him a phone call and I would bet his call was to his lawyer. We’ll have a copy soon enough.”

“It all happened so long ago. My dad was into the guy for a lot of money. When I was seventeen, Wellington demanded guardianship of me until my dad paid him back. Maybe that’s the contract he’s talking about. I thought that would expire when I turned eighteen, but I never saw the contract, so I don't know what it said exactly.”

“And that’s the only contract you’re aware of?”

“There was something else he had me sign something when I turned eighteen. He told me it was an apartment lease, insisting it was to ensure I could stay in the apartment rent-free with utilities paid and a food allowance in the event something happened to him. I didn’t read that one either. He got mad when I started to. I didn’t see much more than my name. It was late, I was drunk and the room was dark. I just signed it to make him happy.”

“Do you remember where Abe Saunders is buried?” asked Gibbs.

“I think I can lead you there. I tried to memorize all the road signs and turns. I wrote everything down in the margins of my book, _Moby Dick_.”

“I remember the notations in the margins,” said Gibbs. “Numbers and letters. I thought there was a message in there somewhere.”

“Yeah. I wrote out his name and then the road signs I remembered. I was afraid Wellington might see it so I broke up the numbers and words, putting things in the margins. I’m sure I can piece them back together, though. I really wanted to come forward before, Boss. I was afraid of what he would do.”

A knock interrupted them. When Fornell opened the door, Sacks walked in, holding a few pages in his hand. “The contract faxed over from Wellington’s lawyer. It says he has power of attorney and can make any decisions about anything in Tony’s life. It says Tony is his sex slave.”

Fornell’s and Gibbs’ eyes widened. Tony’s head dropped.

Grabbing the papers from Sacks, Fornell told him, “Tell them that they’re being charged with the kidnapping of a Federal Agent and there is also a pending murder charge.”

Confusion played across Sacks’ face. Pointing at DiNozzo, he said, “But he’s not dead.”

Ushering his junior agent out the door, Fornell said, “I’m glad you can distinguish between a corpse and a live person. Nonetheless, tell them those are the charges we’re putting together. He may even want to call his lawyer back.”

Gibbs grabbed the papers from Fornell’s hand and flipped to the last page.

“Is this your signature?” Gibbs questioned.

Taking the papers, Tony studied the signature. “Looks like it. That date. That was my eighteenth birthday. He told me I was signing an apartment lease. What the hell is this?”

“It says you signed all of your rights away to him. He has the power of attorney and the power to make any and all decisions on your behalf. Part of it talks about sexual acts you are to perform in return for him taking care of you. You slept with this guy?”

“I didn’t really have a choice. When my dad signed over guardianship of me, Wellington set me up in an apartment. I was locked in. If I didn’t do whatever he wanted, he would punish me.”

“For how long?”

“A little over a year. Like June of one year until late July of the next. I had just come home from boarding school when he took me,” explained Tony.

“How did you get away from him?”

“His wife found out about us. She hired a private investigator to follow us. She threatened to ruin him if he didn’t get rid of me. He gave me a car, five grand cash and told me to go away.”

“We’ll have to bring her in for questioning,” said Fornell.

“You can’t,” said Tony.

“What do you mean, I can’t?”

“She’s dead.”

“How?”

“I have no idea. He told me in the limousine. She was dead and he wanted me back. I told him no, but it didn’t seem like he was willing to take no for an answer.”

Gibbs looked over to Fornell. “Someone should look into the death of his wife. It could have been murder.”

“She was quite a bit younger than him,” offered Tony.

Making a move toward the door, Gibbs said, “I think we’ll take that ride now, Tobias.”

“I’m in the middle of questioning a witness. I don’t even know where to begin with this mess.”

“Tony will be available as a material witness. You can start with the kidnapping of a Federal Agent. We’re going to go find our dead sailor. Then you can add the murder charge.”

“What about this contract?” asked Fornell.

“Forget about it. I don’t think his contract is going to hold up in court. Focus on the other stuff.”

After getting dropped off at NCIS, Gibbs turned to Tony. “Are you up for doing this today?”

“No time like the present. I will need to grab that book. I don’t remember the roads anymore, but I’m sure I can figure it out.”

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Back in the bullpen, Tony and Gibbs approached Tim’s desk.

“What did you find out, McGee?”

“The Abe Saunders case is in our cold case file, Boss. He went missing one night and no trace of him was ever found. According to witnesses, he was out drinking with several of his shipmates. The group was leaving a bar when a vehicle approached and asked if they wanted to party. Get this, Boss. According to the reports, it was a limousine.”

Gibbs turned to Tony.

“It’s true. We were in the limo. Wellington had the driver stop. He told the sailors we had room for two more if any of them wanted to party. Only one of them came along. He was already pretty tipsy. Most of his shipmates said they were going back to their ship. He still wanted to party. Wellington promised to drop him off wherever he wanted.”

Leaving McGee and Ziva at the office, Gibbs and Tony took the sedan and stopped off at the house so Tony could retrieve his book.

“We thought it was a gay bar,” Tony divulged. “We were out cruising and saw all the guys standing on the corner. No women that I remember. For all I know, Wellington may have thought they were hookers when we pulled over.”

“And you took him home?”

“Yeah, we picked up a hooker and took them both back to the apartment. Wellington likes to watch. He was into some kinky shit. That night, he watched me get it on with the hooker. He’d strapped Saunders down on this spanking bench he had. Then he fucked him. I heard the sailor protesting. I wanted to go help, but any time I did, Wellington would beat me for interfering.”

“This is not your fault.”

“How is this not my fault? If I had stood up to him, I would have been beaten, but maybe this guy would still be alive today.”

“You didn’t murder him.”

“I didn’t stop Wellington.”

“You couldn’t have known. It was a combination of events that ended in tragedy. Do you think Wellington planned to kill Saunders?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“So it wasn’t premeditated?” Gibbs asked as he took a turn, his eyes on the road.

“No. I think it just got out of hand. Wellington is a powerful man. He expects people to do what he wants them to do and he punishes those who don’t. We were all drunk. Maybe not the hooker.”

“I don’t suppose you know the hooker’s name?”

“No. He went by Brandon, but who knows if that was even his real name? I have no idea what his last name was and doubt he’s still working the streets after all this time.”

Following the path that Tony pieced together from the clues in his book, Gibbs pulled over at the side of a road.

“Not much traffic, that’s for sure,” observed Gibbs.

“Especially at two o’clock in the morning.”

“Is that what time it was?”

“Something like that. Two or three. That tree looks familiar. I remember how big it was. There’s kind of a trail there we followed for a short way.”

Tony shivered from the feeling of déjà vu when Gibbs pulled two shovels out of the trunk. He’d picked them up while Tony was thumbing through his book.

“Lead the way,” ordered Gibbs.

Tony tried to think back to the night it happened. It was warm, late June he was pretty certain. The night had been mostly clear, with a lot of stars in the sky. Looking up, Tony tried to remember where the trees and the branches were. 

“They were talking. I think George Mason said he’d been up here and knew a spot to bury the body. This way. It was dark, but we had flashlights and I remember the moon was almost full that night.”

After three hours and a handful of false starts, they uncovered a patch of cloth.

“This is him,” Tony said softly. “Wellington made me help him wrap Abe up in a comforter. That’s the same material. I’m sure of it.”

Flipping out his phone, Gibbs called for Ducky and Jimmy to come out along with McGee and Ziva. His next call was to Fornell. 

“This is a crime scene,” he said. “One you were involved with. I need you to stay with the car. When the others get here, bring them on down.”

“I can help,” offered Tony.

“No, you can’t. You’ve done as much as you’re going to do. Wait in the car, bring the team down when they get here.”

“And after that?”

“We’ll probably be hungry. You can go on a burger and coffee run.”

“Right, Boss.”

“Tony, it’s going to be okay.”

“How can it be? How can I have held this back and still call myself a Law Enforcement Officer?”

“Like you said, Wellington is a powerful man.”

“There’s more I should tell you,” Tony admitted.

“More bodies?”

“No, nothing like that. He taped our sessions. Maybe not all of them, but a lot of them.”

Gibbs pulled Tony into an embrace, his lips at Tony’s ear. “If you know where the tapes are, we’ll go get them and destroy them. There is enough evidence against this guy without them. Wellington isn’t going anyhere and I am not going to let him hurt you. Understand?”

Tony’s voice quivered as he replied softly, “Yeah.”

“You can trust me, Tony. This bastard is going down. I will not let him hurt you. Whatever it takes, I will keep you safe.”

“Thank you, Gibbs. Maybe I just needed someone to have my back.”

“I will always have your six. You can count on that. It’s going to be okay.” 

Gibbs waited behind, watching Tony walk away, then began making mental notes about the scene.

Tony waited at the car until he saw the rest of their team show up. Fornell and Sacks were right behind them. 

“This way,” Tony said as he led the group down the path.

Tony watched as the others began working the area, then returned to the vehicle. Crawling into the backseat, he took a nap. There wasn’t much else he could do. He knew it would take the team hours to sketch and photograph the scene, then to dig up Saunders’ remains.

It was hours later that he saw Tim and Jimmy wrestling with the gurney on the narrow path, followed by Ducky and the rest of the team. Gibbs looked grim as he trailed behind, talking to Fornell.

Rubbing his eyes, Tony exited the car and stood by the passenger door. “Back to the office, Boss?”

“For everyone else. I told you, you can’t work on this case. We need to talk.”

Gibbs sat in the driver’s seat and waved everyone else on. Tony remained in the passenger seat, watching his boss and waiting until he moved or said something. Gibbs stared forward into the distance.

Finally, he spoke. “Fornell said he had a FBI attorney skim over the contract you signed. Apparently, it is legal, at least some of it is.”

“What? How can that be?”

“You admitted to signing it. It is apparently a legal document wherein you have given Wellington power of attorney and complete control over your life and all of your money and worldly possessions. You admitted you were eighteen when you signed it. Fornell said his attorney thought the only hope you have of fighting it is if you can prove you were coerced into signing it or signed it under duress.” 

“Yes, that! Either one. Both of them. He was holding me captive in that apartment. He locked me inside. The doors, they had double keyed locks. He forced me to have sexual contact with him when I was still seventeen. Then he forced me to sign that contract when I was eighteen, on my birthday.”

“He slept with you when you were seventeen?”

“No, but he forced me to give him blow jobs. He had his hands all over me. And he made me drink with him. I was drunk when I signed that contract on my eighteenth birthday. If we ever find those tapes, maybe they would count for something. Aside from that, he sent me away. I would think that should have voided the contract right there, even if it was legal.”

“You’re going to talk to an attorney. We’ll find someone at NCIS.”

“No offence, Boss, but can’t I talk to this FBI attorney? He’s already familiar with it and he doesn’t work in the same building. I’m okay with you knowing, but it would be awkward if anyone else at NCIS knew all the details.”

“Yeah, okay. I understand.”

One phone call to Fornell had Tony set up to meet with the FBI attorney to discuss the contract.

“I want you to go with me,” Tony said to Gibbs.

“Are you sure?”

“This is part of who I am. Not a part that I’m proud of. I promised I would never keep things from you. In truth, I really need your support. I thought this part of my life was long over. I pushed it behind me and never expected it to resurface. I always meant to come forward and say something about Abe Saunders. There was a time I was wishing I was dead, but he kept me alive.”

“How’s that?”

“I convinced myself to stay alive so that one day, I could give his family some closure and lead authorities to the body so his family could give him a proper burial. I kept making excuses and pushing the memories back. I didn’t want to remember anything about that part of my life. I kept thinking I could say something after Wellington had died. The more time that went by, the harder it was to even think about it.”

“NCIS will contact the family.”

“I should have done it a long time ago.”

“It was a painful time for you. You were so young and I can understand you wanting to leave it behind when you had the chance.”

“I never thought he was going to let me go and then one day, Hector came into my apartment and told me to pack my things. He told me Mrs. Wellington had hired a Private Investigator to follow Wellington around for a couple of months. She had all the photos, me and Wellington out picking up hookers. The PI had followed Wellington to my apartment several times. He’d kept a log of the times and dates.”

“It’s all in your past. You were a kid and it doesn’t sound like you were a willing participant in any of it. Fornell and I are going to make sure the charges stick. This guy is never going to see the light of day again.”

The meeting with the FBI attorney went on for almost an hour. 

“It can be difficult to prove that you signed under duress, but in this case, it sounds believable. I don’t think it will get to that point though,” the attorney said.

“Why not?”

“Look at the charges we’re going to file against him. Kidnapping a Federal Agent and the murder of Abe Saunders are stiff charges. This contract? I don’t think you should worry too much about it. Even if you hadn’t signed under duress, it says that Wellington can end the contract at any time of his choosing. When he sent you packing before you left for college, I would argue that was legal termination of the contract. Did you have any contact with Wellington after you left? Did he support you at all while you were in college?”

“No. That was part of the deal. If he had any contact with me, his wife was going to divorce him and report all of his behavior to the police and his business acquaintances.”

“Then even if the contract was ever legally binding, any part of it, he terminated it a long time ago. According to the contract, he is obligated to support you one hundred percent.”

“I worked through college. I had a full scholarship, but I worked for spending money.”

The attorney shook his head. “This contract is no longer enforceable, if it ever was. Once he terminated it, he cannot suddenly reinstate it unless a new contract is drawn up and you sign that.”

“Knowing him, I have no doubt that he would have gotten me drunk and drugged up to force me to sign an updated version.”

“He’s not going to get that chance now. With the pending charges against him, I’d be really surprised if he didn’t see a lot of jail time.”

“What about his wife? Fornell said he was going to look into her death.”

“It seems his wife died from colon cancer. She had been ill and under a doctor’s care for the last two years.”

Tony nodded.

Later that night, in their bed, Tony stared up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“About what?”

“The whole thing with Wellington and my father. That year of my life. Abe Saunders. I didn’t mean to keep it from you.”

Gibbs rolled close and hugged Tony tightly. “I understand about painful pasts. I didn’t mean to keep Shannon and Kelly from you as long as I did. It’s not an easy thing to bring up.”

“And sharing the knowledge of what happened will never change how things went down,” said Tony. 

“Exactly. You couldn’t dwell on your past and I couldn’t dwell on mine. It’s a difficult thing to face, so I continually tried to move forward and leave the past behind, untouched. I’ve found that by sharing it, though, maybe you understand what I went through.”

“And maybe you can understand what I went through. I was such a stupid kid. I was trapped and didn’t know what to do.”

“What father signs away his son to a fate like that?” wondered Gibbs.

“My father is a real piece of work. I imagine the only reason he’d come back into my life is if he thinks he can get something out of it.”

“If he ever comes back, you let me talk to him. I have your six. Always have, always will.”

“Thanks, Jethro. I don’t know if I could get through this without your support.”

“You may not realize it yourself, but you are one hell of a strong man, Tony.”

Shifting closer, Tony gave Gibbs a lingering kiss. “We’re stronger together. As a team, there’s nothing we can’t get through.”

**Epilogue** :

A short time later, Tony and Gibbs met with the Saunders family and attended Abe’s funeral. It was a hard time for the family, but they were certain Abe never would have disappeared from their lives or from the Navy so completely if he were still alive. They thanked Tony for coming forward and bringing Abe’s remains home to be buried properly.

Over the next few weeks, Tony attended several meetings, giving statements about his abuse at the hands of Wellington when he was still a minor, Abe Saunders’ death and the recent kidnapping attempt. He assured both attorneys he would be willing to testify on all accounts.

Months later, Wellington was convicted of the murder of Abe Saunders and burying the body. He was also convicted of kidnapping Tony. He was sentenced to remain in prison for the rest of his life.

The whole episode only caused Tony and Gibbs to grow closer. Their relationship was stronger than ever. Once Wellington was sentenced, Tony got the best night’s sleep he’d had in months, comforted within his lover’s embrace.

 

~The End~  
10 August 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ibrahil for the amazing artwork!  
>  **[View all the artwork and leave feedback for the artist here](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/153866.html)**.


End file.
